


I Dream Of You Event One Shots

by NewFriendJen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewFriendJen/pseuds/NewFriendJen
Summary: A series of prompt based one shots.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Komori Motoya/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	1. Worth It ft. Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi had met you during his first year at Karasuno. You were in the same class he was, and you sat precisely two seats in front of him. You were kind, but you never let anyone take advantage of you. You were smart but you didn’t brag. You had an effortless beauty that drew in the attention of those around you, yet you were always quick to compliment others. He wanted to approach you, to get to learn more about you. Tsukishima teased him each time he made to talk to you and failed, too intimidated by the crowd that seemed to linger around you.

Fate had other things in store, however, and before he could react you had become his partner for a class project. He winced as he stammered out a hello, hating how his voice shook and revealed his nervousness. You didn’t tease him about it, instead you distracted him by talking about yourself. The project flew by, and he felt a twinge of panic at the thought of your closeness dwindling. He was beyond thrilled when you stuck by him. You began to join the team for lunch, and to have weekend study sessions at one of the group’s houses. Everywhere he went, you were most likely there with him.

You quickly became his favorite topic. He couldn’t get enough of you. He knew your favorite hobbies, your favorite food, your favorite color. He memorized the way your bottom lip stuck out when you were stuck on something. The way your eyebrows furrow when you pretend to be angry about something. The way you always managed to smell like apples and coffee with a hint of cinnamon underneath.

He tried to brush off his feelings for you, convincing himself he was simply infatuated with you because you were new and exciting and you tried to understand him, but as the friendship between you strengthened so did his feelings. When you showed up in Tokyo to support the team at Nationals during your first year, he couldn’t find a lie large enough to fit the gap that was the missing piece of his heart. Yamaguchi Tadashi was irrevocably and undeniably in love with you, and he didn’t have a clue what to do about it.

Nearly two years later, you had invited him out to walk around the local park, enjoying the bright lights that lit up the trees. Christmas was right around the corner. The chill in the air left your cheeks pink, but your eyes lit up beneath the twinkling lights. He could get lost in your eyes.

“Hey Yamaguchi?” He loves the way his tongue rolled off your name, but the sad sigh that followed stopped him in his tracks. You stared up at the night sky, a wistful look adorning your features. “What are your plans after graduation?” It wasn’t an unexpected question, with the National tests only a few short months away, and graduation looming right after that. It didn’t alleviate the anxiety that was building in his stomach. “I am probably just going to Tohuko. I think I want to get an Electrical Engineering degree. What about you, YN?”

A lump formed in his throat as you finally turned to look at him, your eyes glimmering with a mixture of pride and sadness. “I got accepted into UCL. I’m moving to London after graduation.”

Out of every scenario Yamaguchi had imagined for the two of you post graduation, this certainly was never a path he had foreseen you taking. He searched through every conversation, trying to remember if you had told him that you were applying. “I know that look,” you laughed, reaching your fingers up to smooth his furrowed brows. “I didn’t mention that I was applying. I didn’t want to jinx it, or to get everyone’s hopes up. Not until I knew the outcome.” You pulled your hand away from his face, blinking in surprise as he captured it in his own.

“I’m in love with you YN,” he whispered, almost breathlessly. His voice was strained with the heavy emotions battling within him. Your words had revealed an unexpected deadline, a barrier he would have to cross. It was a split second decision. To cross that line. To risk everything knowing that in a few short months you would be going somewhere he couldn’t reach easily. He had to tell you, regardless of the outcome.

“Y-Yamaguchi, you can’t- I don’t want to break your heart.” Your eyes were downcast as you stared at your feet, unwilling to meet his gaze. His fingers gripped your chin, gently pulling your face up to meet his. The conviction written in his features startled you. This was a rare side of the volleyball Captain, usually only reserved for the toughest battles on the court. 

“YN, you’ve already held my heart from the moment I met you. It’s okay if you break it. If I get to spend these next few months here, with you, then whatever happens after that will be worth it. If I get to love you now, it’s worth it.” His eyes were burning with a new ferocity as he held your hand against his chest, hoping that you could feel the sincerity in his heartbeat. Tears fell down your cheeks, a small smile forming on your lips. “You’re really giving me permission to break your heart Yams? God I don’t deserve you.” His thumb brushed away your fallen tears, his confidence and bravery starting to fade as you stared up at him. “I love you to Yamaguchi.” His heart felt as if it would burst, the overwhelming joy he felt threatening to crush him beneath the weight of your requited feelings. Using every last ounce of courage lingering in his veins he pressed his lips to yours. It was the sweetest, briefest kiss he could have ever imagined, but it was enough.

You were his, and at that moment nothing else mattered.


	2. Stagelight Revelations ft. Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beneath the warm lights of the stage you find yourself dissecting your emotions.

Asahi had met you during his first year of University. As a theater kid and a fashion kid a lot of your general classes overlapped. You even joined his little study group. He quickly found that you were always there, by his side. He enjoyed your company. You were comforting when his anxiety would spike randomly, and he was always supportive when you started to doubt yourself. A beautiful friendship was formed.

As your third year of Uni started, the stress began to eat away at the both of you. More late nights were spent studying and working on projects. The big yearly theater production was in production, which meant that most of your late nights were spent together as he worked on the costumes he had helped design for the play and you rehearse your lines. You would fall into fits of giggles as he made funny faces at you from the opposite side of the stage between scenes. Your heart felt so full having your best friend by your side for this final stretch of your school career.

Months of preparation and long practices led to opening night. You were so nervous, pacing back and forth as you waited for your turn to take the stage. A soft hand gripped your shoulder, stopping you in your tracks. “Just breathe, YN,” Asahi said calmly, turning you to face him. You met his deep umber eyes, stepping to place your head gently against his chest. You focused on the rhythmic beating of his heart and the steady pace of his breaths, letting your own fall into the same pattern. You felt the waves of nervousness begin to ebb. Pulling back, you opened your mouth to thank him only to be interrupted by your stage call. He squeezed your arm before pushing you towards the curtain. You knew he would be watching you from the sidelines, your silent support. Your backbone. As you began to get lost in the scene and the lines you were delivering a startling realization swept over you- you were in love with Asahi.

The show flew by, the curtains pulling to a close before you could breathe properly again. The cast cheered and celebrated, rounds of high fives and hugs scattering amongst the mass of bodies. “YN,” that soft voice whispering your name sent shivers up your spine. You felt simultaneously relaxed and so tense that you felt you would shatter. You turned, a genuine smile somehow gracing your features.

Asahi knew that something was up when you couldn’t meet his eyes. He felt his heart clench uncomfortably, a feeling that was completely unfamiliar when he was in your presence. You had always felt like home, since the moment he had met you over two years ago. Your body occupying the space next to him providing a solace previously unknown to him. He searched the past few hours, trying to figure out what had changed between you. Had he somehow made you uncomfortable? Were you just sad that this was to be your last opening night together? The mixture of emotions swirling in your (e/c) eyes was foreign to him, and the appearance of this unknown aspect of you spiked his anxiety. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he congratulated you for your breathtaking performance. He had watched you with awe as you commanded the attention of the audience with each movement and every line. You were the star of the show, you always had been. A bright star to guide him through the darkness of this world.

The after party was as lively as ever. Asashi mingled with the other cast members. He followed you from the corner of his eye as you did the same, without him. You were putting space between the two of you and he couldn’t understand why. He didn’t know how to live a life without you by his side. He had secretly hoped you would choose to stay by his side for the remainder of your lives, he had just been too nervous to ask you to take that step with him. As the party drew to a close, Asahi reached a conclusion: if you were going to pull away from him anyways, he might as well put everything on the line. No matter how terrifying that may be.

He caught you as you were heading back to your dorm, easily falling into step beside you. He peered up at the night sky, catching the occasional twinkle of a star in the sky. “YN.” His voice was shaky as he addressed you. He clenched his hand around his thigh in an attempt to steady himself. “What happened tonight?” He watched from his peripherals as you froze, your eyes wide with guilt. “Asahi I-” you barely managed to force the words from your lungs, fear beginning to overwhelm you. He noticed, he always notices when something changes within you. He grasped your hand gently, pulling you to face him so that he could place a palm on your cheek. “Whatever it is YN, you know that you can tell me. I am here for you always, good things and bad.” He spoke so gently, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of your hand. You drew in a deep breath, closing your eyes and faintly leaning into his touch.

“IthinkImightbeinlovewithyou,” you breathed out.

Asahi’s brows furrowed as he tried to deconstruct the slur of words you had thrown at him. Realization slowly settled in as you peeked your eyes open. The fear and hope that was churning within them confirmed his beliefs. Both of his hands came up to cup your cheeks, his forehead pressed tenderly to yours. “Marry me and stay with me and never leave me, for I cannot bear another day of my life to go by that does not have you in it.” Your heart was pounding against your ribcage as he spoke the words, the overwhelming joy quickly fading into hushed laughter. He leaned back, confusion etched across his features. “You haven’t even taken me on a date yet and you’re already asking me to marry you?” His cheeks bloomed a bright pink as he thought back on his words. “I d-didn’t mean- I-it’s a quote from a b-book,” he stammered, words failing him as he felt your arms wrap around his neck.

His lips were silken with a lingering taste of the vanilla chapstick he regularly used. He momentarily stilled at your touch before melting into the kiss. His arms were warm and strong as they wrapped around your waist, holding you close to him. Breaking the kiss for air, you buried your head into his chest. You felt him press a soft kiss to the top of your head. “So about that date,” he murmured into your hair. You couldn’t help but let a slew of giggles escape you, nodding vigorously in response.


	3. Bad Attitude ft. Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attend your ten year reunion at Karasuno High with your boyfriend.

You were never a fan of attending crowded events, especially not when the event happened to be the Karasuno High class reunion. You were excited to see your old friends, and it helped that your long term boyfriend was also attending with you. You watched from the full body mirror as he buttoned up his dress shirt. He always did look so good when he dressed up, as rare of an occurrence as that was. Most days were spent in his training gear or the thick sweaters you liked to steal. You knew he felt mildly self conscious about wearing something so form fitting, not because he doubted that he looked attractive in the shirt but more so that he had a serious distaste for the attention he received from it. You sighed, finishing dressing yourself quickly so that you would be ready to go. You hated making him wait for you. Slipping into your shoes you met him at the door, keys in hand and ready to go.

The reunion was crowded. Several different classes had chosen to host their events together, so you saw many familiar faces mixed into the crowds. Spotting your friends from the volleyball club was easy- they were as vibrantly chaotic as ever. You followed the excited chattering of Hinata and Nishinoya’s voices through the crowd until you finally spotted the group. Yachi waved at the two of you excitedly, gently tapping on Yamaguchi’s arm to let him know that you had joined them. As your boyfriend’s best friend and his partner you were fairly close with Yams and Yachi. You had regular movie nights as a group when Tsukki was available, and sometimes even if he was away. They were comfortable to be around. Lacking the obnoxious energy that others in the group brought. Time spent with them was peaceful, and you loved peace.

The evening flew by quickly as you reminisced and caught up with friends and classmates. A shout of your name drew your attention across the hall to your former seatmate. You squeezed Tsukishima’s forearm, a silent signal that you would find him later. “Hello Asami,” you greeted, “long time no see.” Catching up with your former seatmate was nice. She had always been more reserved and the two of you had gotten along fairly well. You listened as she talked about some of your wilder classmates, turning to face the crowd as she made a poor attempt at discreetly pointing them out.

Your gaze was drawn to familiar tufts of blonde hair towering above most of the crowd. His lips were turned slightly at the corners as he listened to the ramblings of one of the years who had graduated a year before you. A frown quickly made its way onto your face as she reached out to touch his bicep. Tsukishima has never been big on physical displays of affection, especially not in public. You had been dating for several years and it was still rare for him to be comfortable enough to let you kiss him while you were out. His face immediately contorted into distaste as he pulled his arm away from her grasp. The chatter of the other attendees drowned out any chance you had of hearing what he was saying, but the teary eyed look adorning the girls face when she turned to slip back into the crowd told you that it wasn’t anything nice.

Asami scoffed beside you, her nails clicking on the side of her glass as she watched the scene. “That Tsukishima has always had a real attitude problem. You would think that he’d have grown out of it by now. He still seems as condescending as ever.” Her tone was deprecating, stirring flames of annoyance and anger within you. You stood from where you were seated beside her, adjusting your clothes and taking a step away before glancing back over your shoulder to her.

“Oh, he’s rude to everyone, but that’s what makes him so damn sexy.”

You shifted through the crowd until you were standing at Tsukishima’s side, gently gripping his elbow as you spoke into his ear. “I know you’re probably tense enough from the crowd, but I’d really like to kiss you right now. On the cheek will work. May I?” His golden-brown eyes met yours, studying your face for a moment before his lips twisted into a smirk. “You’re always so attractive when you get petty and possessive over me.” You rolled your eyes as you leaned forwards to press your lips to his cheek, only to be surprised by the feel of his lips slotting against yours for a brief kiss.

Straightening back up he let out a ‘tsk’ at your shocked expression. “K-kei, I-” you stumbled to form the words, the kiss leaving your mind muddled. “You asked for a kiss, the least you could do is say thank you. Don’t be an ungrateful brat, YN.” Your lips shaped into a pout as you stared at him. “Thanks,” you mumbled, turning to glance back to Asami. Her lips were pursed as she met your gaze, turning away with feigned indifference. You knew the pink tint to her cheeks was embarrassment at having insulted your boyfriend while attempting to gossip with you. A soft chuckle tumbled from your lips as you turned back to your friends.


	4. The Beginning of Forever ft. Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi’s friends celebrate the bond he has created with you.

Your best friend stood a few spots down from where you were seated, a microphone clutched in one hand and a flute of champagne in the other. You smiled over to her as she began to speak.

_I remember the day that YN first met you, Asahi._

_It was our second year of University. She was really excited to try this new cafe that had opened right around the corner from our dorm. She had also woken up late. So she was in a hurry, and when YN is in a hurry she doesn’t pay attention to her surroundings._

_Now I imagine you’re expecting this to be some cliche tale about her spilling her coffee all over him, but alas she didn’t even make it to the coffee shop that day. Instead I got a frantic call as a very embarrassed YN screeched to me about literally running into a very attractive, slightly intimidating guy on her way to get coffee. She had sent his papers scattering across the sidewalk, and the best part? In the rush to help him pick his things up she managed to also dump her own._

_What appears as a curse ended up being a blessing when she arrived at class, several minutes later, only to find that she had managed to switch their notebooks! And what fortune did she have that he had even written his name and number in the front in case it had ever gotten lost?_

_It was a wonderfully cute start to what has developed into a beautiful love story. I’ve never seen a more vibrant YN than she’s with you. To the lovely new couple!_

* * *

Nishinoya stood beside Asahi, his hand coming to rest on your new husband’s shoulder as he started to talk. You noticed the glimmer of unshed tears lingering in your partner’s eyes as he glanced to his closest friend.

_You know the best part about today? My best friend here didn’t pass out! The several month long span leading up to him actually proposing was a wild ride! The constant concerns text messages that turned into frantic phone calls the week of. Anxiety isn’t really something that I have ever experienced myself, I’ve always been more of a go with the flow guy, but I’ve learned a lot about it for the sake of our friendship._

_You probably think it’s odd that someone as quiet and nervous as this guy is best friends with someone as outspoken and carefree as I am, but that’s really why our friendship works. I push him out of his comfort zone and he helps to stabilize me. The yin and the yang._

_That really helped when it came time to propose! I thought he was going to puke as he paced the floor of his apartment that evening, waiting for the time he was supposed to leave to pick you up. I just slapped him on the back, pushing him out the door with his keys in hand. I knew that as soon as he saw you, YN, all of that anxiety would fade away. You’ve become his anchor in this world, and couldn’t be more grateful to have someone as wonderful as you to stand by his side!_

* * *

The final speech of the night was delivered by a close friend to the both of you, Daichi Sawamura. He had been there for the both of you through all of the ups and downs of your relationship, offering advice when needed and celebrating your achievements alongside you both. He was a staple in the Azumane household, and you took a steadying breath as you prepared for what you knew would be a tear-jerking speech.

_Love, real love, is being seen. Being known. Knowing the ugliest part of someone, and loving them anyway. That’s the kind of love that my dear friends here have. YN, you accept Asahi for all that he is. Since the day that you two met, you have always supported him. Hell, you rushed out of your first class to deliver his notebook to him after you found out that he needed it for a presentation. Not once have you tried to change him, you have only helped him grow. You’ve helped all of us to grow, in a way. That’s just the type of person you are. And we are all thankful for your arrival in Asahi’s life, lord knows he needed someone to teach him to remain calm!_

_Asahi, my old friend. I have never seen you shine as brightly as you do when you look at YN. You always seem at peace when they are around. It’s easy for anyone to see how enamored you are with YN, how far you’re willing to go to make sure that she is happy. You’ve always been one to second guess yourself, but seeing you here and now it’s obvious to us all that all of the choices you have made until now were the right ones. Everything has led you here, to the start of the best chapter of your lives._

_We wish you nothing but happiness and prosperity, friends._

_To Asahi and YN!_

* * *

You wiped the tears threatening to spill from your eyes, smiling as you turned to face your new husband. Tears were streaming down his face, pulling a giggle from your lips as you leaned over to press a kiss to his temple. You squeezed his thigh reassuringly, turning back to your wedding guests as he reciprocated the motion on top of your hand. This was a day you had been anticipating. Getting to celebrate with your friends and family beneath the twinkling lights. You sighed, leaning back slightly, as you found yourself wishing to just be at home relaxing with Asahi.

As if he had read your mind, your husband extended his hand to you, leading you out onto the makeshift dance floor. One hand gripped your hip as he pulled you against him, the other intertwined his fingers with yours as he guided your movements. You leaned your head against his chest, letting the ba-thump ba-thump of his heartbeat lull you to a peaceful calm. “I love you YN. I’m glad that you ran into me that day on the street.” Tilting your head, you looked up to meet his eyes. “I love you too, Asa. I’m glad you didn’t turn out to be the scary thug everyone thought you were.” Asahi chuckled at your joke, leaning to press his lips to yours.

His kisses were always soft and sweet, as if he was afraid he would break you, but this one had a new fire behind it. Something darker that lingered in the pressure behind his heated kiss, and you cannot wait to find out what that is.


	5. Birthday Wishes ft. Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru & Iwaizumi buy you a cake to celebrate your 19th birthday a few weeks early since he will be in Argentina by the time your actual birthday arrives.

You were surprised by a loud knock on your apartment door. Your roommates had gone to a party with no plans to return until the next day, so you were a little nervous as you made your way across the living room. Cracking the door open you jumped as you were greeted with the obnoxious, sing-songy greeting of your brother shouting “Surprise!” “It’s like 8 o’clock will you stop shouting before my neighbors complain?” you grumbled as you ushered him inside. Iwaizumi followed behind, giving you an apologetic glance as he passed. Closing the door you turned to be enveloped in a bone crushing hug. “What are you guys doing here anyways?”

“Well, my lovely baby sister, as you know I will be leaving for Argentina in a little over a week, and the thought struck that I would be leaving just days before your birthday!” He placed a fist over his heart dramatically, his face twisted into fake sadness. “What kind of nii-chan would I be if I didn’t celebrate with you before I left!”

You rolled your eyes at his antics, opting to just settle back to the couch where you had been working on a project. You quickly saved your work, ignoring the pout that now adorned your brother’s face. “So did you actually have something planned, or did you just decide to show up?” Tooru grinned, finally setting the bags he was carrying on your counter. “I always have a plan! What kind of nii-chan would show up to celebrate your birthday without a plan?” “And by that you mean Iwa-chan did all the brain work?” you teased as you sat your laptop back on your desk. “So rude, YN,” he whined in reply.

The duo set to work destroying your kitchen as they made dinner. Iwaizumi attempted to clean up after himself, but Tooru was as reckless as ever. You really should have interjected when he mentioned cooking, especially after he had almost caught your parent’s kitchen on fire during his second year of high, but you enjoyed watching the duo bicker as they worked. The first time Iwaizumi had cooked for you and your brother had been a very big surprise. Neither of you would have ever guessed that the gruff, reserved Ace was a master in the kitchen. After dinner they surprised you with a small cake they had bought. Tooru lit a single candle on the top. Closing your eyes you made the same wish you had made for the past five years. Your breath came out as a soft sigh as you blew out the candle.

“What did you wish for?” Iwaizumi asked softly as he handed you a slice of the cake. Tooru snorted, lightly slapping his friend’s arm. “She can’t tell you or it won’t come true Iwa-chan!” Taking a bite of the cake, you savored the flavor as you watched Iwaizumi threaten your brother. ‘Five years of making the same wish and it hadn’t come true,’ you thought, ‘might as well risk jinxing it.’ “I wished for you,” you said plainly, popping another bite of cake into your mouth. Both of the boys stared at you for a moment, their eyes wide. “YN! You can’t make jokes like that!” Tooru finally screeched, tossing one of the couch pillows at you. You knocked it aside, rolling your eyes at him as you flipped through the movies on your tv. “Awww, are you afraid I’ll steal your dear Iwa-chan away nii-chan?”

Tooru slumped against the back of the couch, his arms crossed over his chest. “Pfft, as if Iwa-chan would ever choose you over me.” You peeked at Iwaizumi out of the corner of your eye, noting his usual stiff posture and lack of reaction. You knew that your brother was right. This is how things have always been. Tooru and Hajime, the power duo with no room for you.

* * *

_A Few Months Later_

“Come onnnn YN! Do your nii-chan a favor! You don’t want Iwa-chan to be at home all alone on his birthday do you?” Tooru whined through the phone. It was entirely too early to be dealing with his antics, the time zone difference was something he chose to ignore entirely when it came to calling you or Iwaizumi. “Tooru, he’s a third year in college now. He probably already has plans to go out with his friends. I even saw Makki and Mattsun on campus yesterday evening. I’m sure he’ll be fine without you or me showing up to his apartment unannounced.” You groaned as you rolled out of bed, the red light of your alarm clock reading 4 o’clock in the morning. You padded to your kitchen, starting to brew coffee to help you wake up. “But this is the first birthday he will spend without me since we were in elementary school! He shouldn’t have to spend it without you too.”

You glanced at the photo you had taped to the front of your fridge. It was a snapshot of the three of you at your high school graduation two years ago. A bright smile on your face, as they looked at you. They looked so proud of you. Running your hand through your hair, you sighed loudly. “Fine. I’ll stop by after I get done with my study group today.” Tooru was thrilled with your reply, quickly launching into another rant about how sad he was to miss his best friend’s birthday. You put your phone on speaker, letting him go off as you began rummaging through your cabinets. If you were going to surprise Iwa-chan, you’d might as well go all out.

* * *

_That Evening_

You balanced the white box in one hand as you used the other to knock against Iwaizumi’s apartment door. Your heart was racing as you waited for an answer. You made sure to meet with him at least once a week to catch up, sometimes asking for his help with subjects you were struggling with. You always met at the library or other places on campus, never at his apartment. You actually hadn’t been here since he moved in after high school. The door cracked open, Iwaizumi’s eyes wide as he saw you standing there. “Uhm, hey Iwa-chan. Tooru was worried you would be alone on your birthday, so he sent me to surprise you.” You shuffled your feet awkwardly. You could hear laughter pouring out of the apartment, silently cursing your brother for convincing you to do this. Why would Iwaizumi spend his birthday alone. He had friends, maybe even a girlfriend to spend the day with. He didn’t need you here.

Iwaizumi’s eyes softened as he looked at you, your eyes focused on your feet. “We were just about to watch a movie, you should join us.” Your eyes shot up to look into his, teeth gnawing at the inside of your cheek. “Iwa, I don’t-” He took the box from your hand, grabbing the other and dragging you into the apartment. He sat the box on the counter in his kitchen, popping the lid open. He inhaled a sharp breath before glancing at you. “Did you make this for me?” You nodded, shuffling awkwardly in place. You weren’t fully confident in the way the cake turned out, but the bright smile Iwaizumi gave you reminded you that the effort was definitely worth it. “Thanks, YN,” he said as he pulled you in for a quick hug.

“Aww, it’s the little Oikawa!” Makki cooed as you entered Iwaizumi’s living room, settling onto the couch beside the other third year duo. “Hello strawberry poptart,” you mocked, nudging him with your elbow. Iwaizumi sat on your other side, slightly squashing you between him and Makki. He resumed their movie. You settled in against his side, head leaning against his shoulder. Your heart thundered against your ribs as you tried not to fully melt into his warmth. He was your brother’s best friend. Nothing more.

By the time the movie ended, it was already dark outside. You sighed, standing and getting ready to head back to your own apartment across campus. “I’ll walk you back,” Iwaizumi said as he pushed to his feet. “I’ll be fine Iwa-chan. It’s only a five minute walk,” you reminded him gently, not wanting to pull him away from his friends. “It’s dark out, I’m walking you home. No debates.” He was already slipping into his shoes and jacket. You knew it was pointless to argue with him, so you wished Makki and Mattsun farewell before grabbing your own jacket and shoes. The walk was pretty quiet. Most of the campus was silent, save for the occasional group of passersby heading to late parties or home from studying.

“YN, can I ask you something?” Iwaizumi asked as he stopped outside of your apartment building. You raised an eyebrow towards him, nodding your head. “Did you really wish for me for your birthday?” You felt your cheeks warm, surprised that he had remembered that comment. “Only every birthday for the past five years,” you whispered, glancing up at the night sky with a soft smile. “You could have had anything else in the world, and you asked for me.” He shook his head, the chuckle falling from his lips making your heart backflip. “Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow YN?” Your eyes snapped to his face as the words escaped him. Your eyes wide in disbelief. “I- are you sure?”

“I’m sure, YN. I like you too. Always have.”


	6. The Letter ft. Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa writes a letter to the one he left behind. Part Two is One Final Chance

_Hello again Princess._

_I bet you didn’t expect to ever hear from me again. Not after the way we left things. My heart still feels the lingering tendrils of the pain I caused us both each time I think back to that day. And I can’t help but wonder if it still hurts you to remember it too. Does the thought of us bring you to the brink of tears? Or have you moved on? I know I could look. A quick search of your name on any of my socials would probably give me the answers I find myself searching for, but I can never bring myself to do it._

_I guess, despite everything, I still want to cling to the hope that you still long for me. I think about it, y’know, what life would be like if I hopped on a plane and came back to Japan. Back to you. I probably think about it too much honestly. The relieved smile that would grace your features. The way your (e/c) eyes would light up. You would have that look you always gave me when you thought I wasn’t looking- the one that made it seem as though you thought I had plucked the stars from the sky as a gift for you._

_I can’t help but remember the warmth of your arms as they wrapped tightly around my body, clinging to me as if you were afraid I would fade away. I guess that fear was justified as I did fade from your life. Well, fade isn’t the right word. Fading away from you wouldn’t have been so painful. My departure would more accurately be related to a bomb going off. The damage caused by the explosion and the chaos that revolved in the aftermath. I let my words shatter your fragile heart, tearing at the pre-existing cracks to break you in the most destructive way._

_Oh how I regret the things I said to you that day, Princess. If I could take it all back I would. I would absorb all of the pain I caused you into my own heart just to rewrite that final moment with you. I would thank you for always being so supportive. I know you often went to great lengths to take care of me. You expressed a level of patience I know that I could never reach. I’m too easily frustrated, too afraid that time will pass me by._

_I would remind you how incredible you are. How strong you were, despite everything you have faced. How inspiring I always found you. Watching you push yourself to reach your goals with such ease and that fierce determination that was so alluring. I would remind you that you can accomplish any goal you set for yourself. You were never the type to give up easily, no matter how difficult your path got. You are relentless._

_I would tell you how much I love you. Pressing soft kisses all over your face- the type that always made you release those soft, smooth giggles. The sound never failed to make my heart skip a beat. I would hold you tight, relaxing into your warmth and relishing in the wonderful smell of your shampoo. I almost asked Iwa-chan to send me a bottle of the shampoo you use, just so that I could feel like I still held a piece of you here with me._

_God, I miss you Princess._

_I wish you were here with me. Occupying the empty space next to me in bed. Sharing breakfast with me after I return home from a run each morning. Decorating my apartment in all of the things that you love. Pushing me to take breaks so that I don’t overwork myself. Laughing at the stupid jokes I make randomly. Binge watching alien movies and conspiracy documentaries late into the night. Laughing at the silliest things at 3 in the morning when we are far too exhausted yet fighting sleep so that we can enjoy each other’s presence for just a little bit longer. It doesn’t feel like home without you by my side._

_I’m not sure if you’ll even read this letter. You may see your name written across the front in my handwriting and toss it into the trash. You may bury it in a drawer with the rest of your unanswered mail, only to be rediscovered one day when you’re deep cleaning. I hope you read it sooner rather than later. It’s a selfish wish, I know, but I hope you read it and find yourself longing for the way we used to be._

_As long as I can still dream, I will dream of you, Princess._

_Your Once-Upon-A-Time Prince Charming,_

_Tooru_

* * *

You opened your mailbox, pulling out the small stack of letters from within. You flipped through them casually, barely glancing at most of them for more than a second. You were ready to toss the stack of bills into the drawer to be dealt with later when a flash of familiar handwriting caught your eye. You felt a lump form in your throat as you grasped the corner of the letter with shaking fingers. The swirly, artistic-yet-sloppy writing belonged to none other than your ex-boyfriend, and the love of your life, Oikawa Tooru. You opened the envelope carefully, slipping the letter from within. The paper held the smallest remnant of that overpowering vanilla cologne he used, making your heart skip a beat at the smell alone. You opened the page, eyes brimming with unshed tears as you read the words he had written.

You really hadn’t thought about the last day you had seen him, tucking the memory away in a poor attempt to avoid the pain that came with it. You hadn’t known he was leaving for Argentina. He opted not to tell you. If you hadn’t pushed him so hard that day, you don’t think he would have ever told you. It wouldn’t have surprised you if he had simply hopped on a plane without so much as a goodbye, never to look back. He had already left you in the darkness that was a life without his light to brighten the world around you.

You had been frustrated. You would be heading to a University in Tokyo in a few weeks, and you just wanted to know what your boyfriends plans were. He hadn’t mentioned anything to you. Nothing about school, or volleyball, or even a break. You were at a loss, not wanting to push him but hating not knowing what your future held. You would make it work, not matter where his plans led him, he just had to tell you what they were.

“Tooru, I leave for Uni in ten days. Where are you going? Are you staying here to take a break? Are you going to try for a V-League team? Or a Uni team?” You asked as you walked home from school one evening. Oikawa huffed, rolling his eyes at you. “YN-chan, please don’t start this again.” “I want to know. No, I need to know. I need to know where you’re going. Where we are going.” You stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, your eyes pleading with him. He stopped, his shoulders tense and hands balled into fists. “We aren’t going anywhere. You are going to chase your dreams, and I am going to chase mine. There isn’t a we anymore. I can’t accomplish anything with you constantly nagging me. You don’t listen when I tell you to stop. You push and push and push me to stop, ignoring when I tell you I can still do more, be more. You aren’t good for me anymore YN. We’re through.”

You had stood rooted to the sidewalk for what felt like hours after he had walked away. You tried to wrap your head around what he had said, to understand why he had lashed out at you. You had barely noticed the tears streaming down your cheeks until the ringing of your phone startled you out of your daze. You found out late the next night that he had left for Argentina that day. For months you waited, hoping he would call or text or even write a letter explaining why he had left you behind so easily. But nothing came.

Now here was the letter you had spent so much time waiting for, only it came several years late.


	7. One Final Chance ft. Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa savors the moment he happens to run into you again after the Olympics.
> 
> Part one is The Letter.

Two hundred seventy six. The phone calls made to Iwaizumi at odd hours, tear-filled as Oikawa began to realize he was too late.

One hundred eighty two. The days he’s spent rushing to the post office before it closed just to check for a reply.

Six. The months that have passed since he sent the letter.

One. The only chance he has to chase you.

* * *

As devoted as he was to volleyball, Oikawa couldn’t help but be unable to focus on the excitement surrounding the upcoming match. Landing in Japan he is only able to focus on one thing- you. He didn’t know if he would see you. Hell, he didn’t even know where you had ended up. None of that deterred him from the one mission he had while he was here. Whatever it takes, he is going to win you back.

The match was invigorating. He loved being on the court, playing with a team that he felt so connected to. Playing against his old rivals made the match that much more intense. His heart was racing, his muscles sore from the exhaustion that came with playing so many sets back to back. He felt so alive. His eyes scanned the crowds after the match had ended. He saw his high school friends. Some of his former kouhai were in the stands as well. Everyone had changed- no, they had grown. He had grown, he liked to think so anyways. Iwa-chan would agree, albeit disgruntledly.

He was turning to speak with his team when he saw you. Partially hidden among the crowd of cheering fans. You have changed too. In little ways that most people may not notice immediately, but he does. He notices immediately. The way you style your hair differently. The added tone to your muscles. The way you smile so freely. You look happy. And it hurts. He doesn’t want to think that you are happy without him. So he won’t, at least not until he hears the words fall from your lips.

Everything after the game is chaos. The post game interviews, the team celebration, the reunions with friends and family. Everyone chalks his jitters up to post game excitement. Everyone except for Iwaizumi. He knows his best friend well enough to know that this isn’t just the build up of joy from the game. “What’s going on Shittykawa? You finally made it back to Japan yet you are hurrying through every conversation.” Oikawa frowns at the return of the nickname Iwa-chan used on him in high school. “As attentive as ever Iwa-chan!” he sang, throwing his arm around his friend’s shoulders. “YN was in the crowd at the game.” He added the latter part in a whisper, only audible to his friend. Iwaizumi gave him a knowing look, just sighing exhaustedly.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa gave the duo a curious look before their eyes widened. Makki smiled goofily, waving at someone across the bar. “Hey Mouthy!” Oikawa turned to see who his friends were talking to, his whole body freezing as his chocolate eyes met your (e/c) ones. “Hello again,” you greeted awkwardly, eyes darting to look anywhere but at him. “YN-chan.” His throat felt as dry as a desert as he rasped out your name. You were here, standing right in front of him, and he couldn’t get his body to cooperate. No words were rolling off his tongue. His limbs felt as if they were burdened with lead. He wanted to reach out to you, to say or do something, but he was frozen.

He watched silently as you chatted with the other third years, catching snippets about your life from the conversation with them. You had achieved your dream, something that made his heart swell with immense pride. You had even gone above and beyond the goals you had set for yourself all those years ago. He felt as though you had left him in the dust. You laughed at something one of the others said, the sound ringing sweetly in his ears, shaking him from his stupor as you started walking away. He jolted after you, his arm gently capturing your arm to stop you from leaving. “YN, I-” You offered him a soft smile, nodding in understanding. “It’s in the past, Oikawa. Don’t stress about it.”

You were turning again. You were going to leave, not understanding what he was trying to say. This was his only chance. The only shot he had to tell you all of the things he needed to say. He only had one option- a risky, most likely dumb option that will earn him a solid smack from Iwaizumi, but it was worth taking that chance. He tightened his grip on your arm slightly, not enough to hurt you but enough to garner your attention again. As your eyes met his he swooped in, crashing his lips to yours. The kissy was frenzied and messy as he tried to push all of his feelings into it. More than anything else in this world he needed you to understand. You stood stiffly before him for a moment, before hesitantly reciprocating the kiss, forcing it to shape into something gentler. He pulled back, his eyes watery as he stared at you.

“I’m sorry I didn’t reply to your letter. I couldn’t find a way to say the things I wanted to tell you.”

Oikawa was nearly overwhelmed as his heart burst with adoration. You were going to reply. “So tell me now,” he breathed shakily. You smiled, placing your palm against his cheek softly. “I still love you too.”

* * *

## ONE YEAR LATER

Oikawa blinked his eyes open, the sound of his phone alarm ringing slowly bringing him to consciousness. He felt a warm, heavy weight pressed against his shoulder and side. He nuzzled his nose into the top of your head, breathing in the sweet smell of your shampoo that he loved so much. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of your head before sliding out of the bed. You rolled into his spot, instinctively searching for his warmth. He chuckled softly, soaking up this moment. He was so glad you had listened in the bar that day. He really couldn’t have imagined his life without you.

He slid open his dresser drawer, pulling out some athletic wear for his morning run. A small black box was tucked into the back corner, buried among his clothes. He pulled it out, lifting the lid and admiring the ring tucked inside of it. He had let you go once, and he didn’t plan on making the same mistake twice.


	8. Dreams in Ink ft. Kyotani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyotani decides to surprise you for your five year anniversary.

Kyotani was never big on anniversaries. Most of the time he would just take you out to whatever fancy restaurant you wanted to eat in, even going so far as to wear a nice button up and slacks. He had gotten you a variety of gifts over the years- jewelry, chocolates, trips out of the city, flowers, etc. You had everything you could ever wish for and more. He took care of you, body and soul, to the best of his ability. Five years was a big anniversary though, and he wanted to make a grander gesture for you. He wanted to show you just how permanent you were to him. He was out for a guys night when one of his buddies jokingly suggested the idea, but as the week flew by he found himself thinking back on it more frequently. One phone call and a small chunk of change later, he had everything planned and in place.

The day of your anniversary he set everything up as usual. He was already gone by the time you woke up, but he had stopped by your favorite cafe to grab you breakfast before he headed to practice. When you arrived at your job a little bit later you found a stunning bouquet of your favorite flowers waiting for you. Lunch was delivered to you from your favorite spot across town. You were elated, relishing in all of the effort he was putting into showing you how much he cared for you.

After work you received a text telling you to go home and get ready for dinner at that posh new restaurant you had mentioned wanting to eat at. You rushed back to your apartment, taking the time to shower and get dressed up. You looked flawless in the outfit you picked out, stealing Kyotani’s breath as he opened the door to see you standing before him. His grip around your waist was tight as he guided you to the car, his eyes lingering on your figure as you climbed inside. He gripped your thigh as he drove, his fingers flexing responsively as you told him about your day. He spoke when a response was needed, but otherwise he relied on the little tells to remind you that he was listening attentively.

The restaurant was as wonderful as you had heard. The food was magnificent, with mouth watering flavors and a diverse array of choices. You were seated at a table by the windows, providing a luxurious view of the city as darkness began to encompass it. The twinkling lights of businesses and homes appearing like stars shimmering to life in the night sky. Kyotani knew that the trip here was worth it as he watched you stare out the window, an awestruck look stretched across your face. The city lights reflected in your (e/c) eyes, adding to their brightness. He has always loved your eyes. Their depth, as fathomless as the ocean, drew him in. He could get lost in them with no plans to ever search for the surface. He loved drowning in you.

You enjoyed the ride back to the apartment, his hand sitting back on your thigh but higher than before. The radio played in the background and he listened as you hummed along to the songs, your fingers ghosting featherlight touches across the back of his hand and up his arm. You appeared to be enthralled by the way the muscles in his bicep would tense as your fingertips danced across the inky patterns that adorned his skin. You giggled the second time, earning a fake glare from him. The sound was powerful, sweeping through his system. You were truly the only drug he would ever need.

He unlocked the apartment door, holding the door for you. He watched as you danced your way to the bedroom returning later with a gift wrapped so delicately that he felt it might break as soon as you passed it into his hands. He removed the wrapping paper carefully, opening the box within to reveal a framed photo of the two of you from your first date. Tucked into the corner of the frame was an envelope. He dumped its contents into his lap, leafing through the little “tickets” you had made for him to use. A massage, a kiss, a movie of his choice, other more intimate things. He could tell how much time you had put into making the cards. The thick paper intricately decorated with the small designs you had adorned them with.

He pulled you to his lap after setting them to the side, pressing his lips roughly against yours. He poured every ounce of gratitude, passion, and appreciation he held for you into the kiss leaving you breathless. Your arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him back to you for another kiss, this one deeper and filled with longing. He reveled in the taste of your lips, sweet from the wine you had enjoyed with dinner.

Your fingers made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt, but he captured your wrists before you could push the material away from his chest. You tilted your head to the side curiously as he pushed you back a bit. “Let me,” he mumbled, his voice gruff. He pulled the shirt away, his eyes shooting back to you as a loud gasp escaped your swollen lips. You hesitantly rose your fingers to brush over his chest.

Kyotani had many tattoos scattered over his body, but this one was new. The intricate details were impressive, but what caught your attention the most was the words that were woven into the patterns. “As long as I can still dream, I will dream of you.” The words were soft as a breath, barely audible even in the silence of the apartment. He watched as your eyes fluttered back up to meet his own. He pulled your palm flat against his chest, letting you feel the rugged beating of his heart. His free hand dug into his pocket pulling out the small band hidden within it.

“You’re the only dream that matters, YN. Stay with me forever.” Your (e/c) eyes shimmered with tears as he held the ring out to you. He swallowed thickly as you stared, waiting for your reply. You finally nodded rapidly, a delighted “yes” giving him verbal confirmation of your acceptance. His eyes were locked onto yours as he slipped the ring onto your finger, pulling it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss there. 


	9. The Pain of Separation ft. Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years spent by your side and now he has to say goodbye.

Iwaizumi stared out the window, eyes roaming the dark sky. The moon was shining bright in the sky, illuminating the wings of the plane. The music streaming from his headphones drowned out the noise coming from the other passengers. His body hurt. His head was throbbing with the remaining tendrils of a headache. His eyes were sore from the tears he had spilled that morning. His chest felt as if the weight of the world was resting there, his lungs screaming for more room to breathe. The darkness of the world outside reflected the muddled mess that encompassed his mind. The flight to America was going to ruin him.

* * *

## 2 HOUR AGO

The commotion of the busy airport created a semi-comforting bubble around the two of you as Iwaizumi stood before you, one palm tightly gripped the handle of his suitcase while the other held your hand against his chest. Your (e/c) eyes were soft as you gazed at him, the only tell to your sadness the slight red rim around them. Your irises shimmered with pride as you leaned forwards to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I guess this is it,” you whispered, pulling his hand with yours to hang between your bodies. “Yeah, it is.” You smiled, squeezing his fingers lightly. “Don’t worry Haji, you’ll do great things while you’re in America. Follow the path to your dreams as far as it will take you.” Iwaizumi could only nod as the announcement came for his flight to start boarding. “As long as I can still dream, I will dream of you, YN,” he mumbled as he pressed a fleeting kiss to your forehead. 

* * *

## 10 HOURS AGO

Iwaizumi woke to the sound of his alarm ringing beside him. He blinked against the light that was streaming through the bedroom window, his arm flailing on the tabletop to silence the blaring sound. His fingers finally found the source of the noise, ending it abruptly. He felt your weight shift on the bed beside him as you rolled over to bury your head into the side of his chest. He propped his head up with one arm as he watched you curl against him. He’d always teased you for your cat-like qualities, but in this moment he wanted nothing more than to enjoy them. “Morning Haji” he heard you rasp into the skin of his side, your breath tickling him ever so slightly. “Mornin; baby,” he mumbled as his arm slipped around you, helping you melt into him more.

Today was going to be a rough day for both of you. He had known it would be since he had made the decision to leave months ago. You were a trooper for sticking with him for this long, especially after knowing that your relationship came with a time limit. You had tried to convince him that you could wait for him to return. It wasn’t like he was moving away forever, just a few years of patience and you’d be in his arms again. He couldn’t let you put your life on hold for him. He had seen first hand how difficult it was for Vic when Oikawa had gone to Argentina. The loneliness, the lack of easy communication between the time zones, the constant worry that he would meet someone else. No. He could never put you through that. As much as it would hurt you both, this was better in the long run.

His eyes fluttered shut, the warmth of tears wetting his cheeks startling him. He moved to wipe them away, only to freeze as he heard you sniffle into his side. He quickly pulled you up to him, burying his face into your hair as he listened to your sniffles become sobs. God, leaving you behind hurt. ‘It’s for the best’ he told himself, repeating the words in his head with the hope that hearing them enough would still the harsh beating of his heavy heart. Time seemed to stretch endlessly onwards as you wept with him. Your cries finally subsided, your head turning to meet his own teary eyes. You pressed your lips to his, moving to rest on his chest. There were so many things he wanted to tell you, so much he needed to convey before he would separate from you, but he knew that saying them now would be unfair to you so he conveyed his feelings the only way he could. He held you tightly, trying to memorize you again. The feeling of your weight on his chest. The passion you imbued into each and every movement of your lips against his. The taste of your tongue as it delved into his mouth. The smell of your shampoo. He didn’t want to risk forgetting anything.

* * *

## 1 YEAR AGO

Iwaizumi paced the floor of the living room in your apartment. You were going to be home from work soon, and he was beyond nervous. He had ordered your favorite take out and had an overnight bag packed just in case. He was prepared for anything, he thought so anyways. He stilled as he heard the jingling of keys outside of the apartment. The wait was agonizing as you unlocked the door and opened it, stepping inside. “Hey Haji!” you greeted cheerily. You looked exhausted. He could easily read that your day hadn’t been as rewarding as you had hoped it would be by the set of your shoulders and the slight dullness to your eyes. You wrapped your arms around his waist, burying your face between his shoulder blades. “How was your day?” He wanted to laugh, knowing that he should be the one you that question not the other way around. “Good. How was yours?” he asked, turning to face you.

Your eyes were a stunning shade of (e/c), always drawing him in. You were the sun and he was Icarus, one step too close and he would be hurtling back to the earth. He listened as you told him about your day, pulling him to collapse onto the couch with you, your body instinctively snuggling into his warmth. His chest felt constricted, his limbs tense. He cleared his throat, drawing your attention from the story you were telling. He could see the instant worry in your eyes as you gazed at him. “What’s wrong Haji?” you asked weakly. Your fingers brushed his cheek as he opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him. He leaned into your touch, closing his eyes to regain his composure.

“I’m going to California,” he breathed. He felt your fingers tense against his cheek, his own hand coming up to grasp it in place. “Only for a few days this time. But if everything goes as planned, I’ll be there for a longer period after we graduate next year.” His heart was hammering within his ribcage, his lungs screaming for air as he held his breath. He peeked at you, his eyes snapping wide open as he saw the soft look on your face. “Okay Haji,” was all you said. Relaxing against him again. “Okay? You aren’t upset?” You giggled, turning your head up to meet his eyes. “Why would I be upset? You’re going to chase your dreams. If anything I’m proud of you for working so hard to achieve them.”

“But I would be leaving you behind YN.” His voice quivered as he spoke the words he feared the most. “It’s not like you will be moving to America forever,” you shrugged. “No matter how long you will be away, I’ll be here waiting for you when you come back. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” His heart overflowed with unadulterated love at your declaration.

* * *

## 2 YEARS LATER

Iwaizumi felt relieved as he stepped into the airport. It was so nice to be back in his homeland. His time spent in California was nice. He had learned a lot and really felt that he had grown as both an athletic trainer and a person, but nothing would ever feel better than being home. He made the trek through the packed airport, finally reaching the area where he knew Matsukawa and Hanamaki would be waiting to pick him up. He scanned the crowd, quickly spotting Mattsun’s tall figure next to a strawberry blonde patch of hair that belonged to Makki. He pushed his way through the crowds of reuniting families to reach his friends, only to find the wind knocked from his lungs as a body slammed into him.

He grunted as he caught the full force of your weight as you threw yourself at him. He tensed as your arms encircled his neck, blinking down as you buried your face into his neck. Feeling his tenseness you drew back, playing with the hem of your shirt as you smiled sheepishly. “Hey Haji,” you greeted awkwardly. “YN, what- why are you here?” He immediately regretted his choice of words as you blanched beneath the weight of them. “O-oh,” you stuttered, glancing back to Mattsun and Makki for help. They just shrugged, grabbing Iwaizumi’s suitcase and walking away to leave the two of you to sort things out. “I wanted to surprise you is all” you whispered as you stared at your feet. Iwaizumi felt his heart shattering all over again.

Two years he had spent away from you, and now here he was, standing less than a foot from you and making you doubt yourself. “Fuck,” he grumbled, reaching out to pull you back to him. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to make it sound like I am unhappy you are here. I was just surprised to see you.” He felt you grip his shirt tightly, mumbling incoherently into his shoulder. “What was that?” he asked, attempting to lean back. Your grip on him tightened as you moved your head to look out into the crowd. “I told you that no matter how long you were gone I would be here waiting when you got back.” His fingers quickly found your chin, turning you to face him. His lips crashed into yours as he melted against you. The kiss was fevered, full of all the longing from your long separation. You were breathless, gasping for air when you pulled away. Iwaizumi leaned his forehead against yours, a deep chuckle rumbling through his chest. “You’re crazy, you know that?”

“Crazy for you, Haji.”


	10. Exponentially Yours ft. Tendou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tendou accepted his internship in Paris, he knew that would mean leaving you behind. You were busy working towards your degree, and he could never ask you to drop everything for him. So he didn’t. He left, in the worst way possible- leaving only a letter explaining his absence.

_The Great and Illustrious YN,_

_I’m sure you can tell by now that I left. I accepted an internship at a chocolatier in Paris. I imagine you’re pretty pissed at me right now, but I didn’t have the balls to tell you. I knew you would try to drop everything to come with me, and I don’t deserve that. I don’t deserve you, I never have. Finish your degree. Land your dream job. Accomplish everything you set out to do. I believe in you, and I am proud of you._

_I don’t know why you’d wait for me, but if you do, I promise to make myself worth that wait. I’m going to rock this internship and become the best chocolatier Paris no, the world, has ever seen. When I come back to you, babe, I will be someone you can be proud of too. Someone who deserves to stand by your side. I’m sorry that I have to leave you behind to accomplish that goal._

_Exponentially yours,_

_Satori_

You were sprawled across your side of the bed, a sheet covering your figure as you slept. Tendou noted how peaceful you looked, your body relaxed, the marks he had left the night before still dark. His last gift to you, he thought as he chuckled dryly. He pressed a soft kiss to your temple, making sure not to wake you. His letter was left on your desk, and all of his things were hastily thrown into his bag. The sun had yet to rise as he walked out of your apartment building, sparing one last glance over his shoulder. This is for the best, he told himself. Repeating the phrase like a mantra as he packed his belongings into the taxi and headed to the airport. He internally shouted the phrase as he waited in line at the airport, trying to drown out the sound of his heart breaking as his phone rang. He shut it off, silencing the noise. Silencing you.

* * *

Tendou’s first year in Paris was rough. He worked and he drank and he spent his nights lying awake in his shabby apartment, missing the warmth of your body pressed against his. He had changed his phone number, blocked you on social media, anything he could think of to cut you off. When his birthday rolled around, he celebrated with his co-workers. He met a girl who looked a little bit like you, and he almost took her home. But she wasn’t you. She didn’t have that honey and caramel smell that lingered on your skin. He went home alone, alcohol coursing through his system as he struggled with unlocking his door. He almost missed the small package leaning against it.

He flipped it over curiously, his breath escaping in a rush as he recognized your address on the sender’s label. He opened it cautiously, his hands shaking as he cut through the tape. He hadn’t expected you to remember his birthday, let alone to send him anything. He may have a knack for guessing things correctly, but the contents of this package were a total mystery.

Letters. The box contained six small, neatly decorated envelopes. Each labeled with a different header. The first one was decorated with little chocolates and read “Open Me Now”. He felt a tear slide down his cheek as he gently opened the envelope. A black card with small green aliens decorating the border was hidden inside. “Happy Birthday to my favorite Human” was written in neon green font across the front. Inside of the card was a gifted year long subscription to Crunchyroll, with a small note suggesting a few shows he should watch. There was also a small index card, neatly inscribed with the recipe for your grandmother’s Taiyaki recipe. His tears fell freely as he tried to imagine you begging her for the recipe. She had always been adamant that the recipe remain a secret amongst your family members. He could barely contain his sobs as his gaze fell on the small line, written in the back of the card.

_‘Exponentially yours, YN’._

He quickly glanced through the rest of the letters, reading their labels. He left the box of letters on his desk, saving them for the right moment.

* * *

_“For when you are unsure of yourself.”_

Being an apprentice at one of the top chocolatiers in Paris was difficult. More difficult than Tendou could have ever imagined. The workload was strenuous. His boss was overly picky and had a tendency to snap over small mistakes. He was walking home late one June evening after a rough shift at the shop, hands shoved in his pockets and his head hung between his shoulders. This wasn’t the first time he had wondered if coming here was the right decision. That was actually a thought that crossed his mind frequently. He had given up so much to be here, to chase this dream. He just wasn’t sure if it was worth it.

When he entered his apartment, he tossed his keys on the desk, watching as they landed in the box of letters you had sent him. Sighing, he made to dig them out, not wanting them to damage the only piece of you he had to cling to. One of the letters caught his eye as he grabbed the keys. The front was decorated with rain clouds and raindrops, the writing in a very deep shade of blue. He delicately opened the envelope, pulling the paper from it. He let out a loud laugh as he scanned the list you had written out. Twelve times his favorite characters had considered giving up, and a reminder of what would have happened if they did. At the bottom was a small note:

_“I believe in you- YN.”_

* * *

_“For when you feel nostalgic.”_

August was always filled with fond memories. He wouldn’t exactly call the feeling homesick, moreso just nostalgia. His coworkers had invited him out for dinner and drinks, sharing stories about their youth. He shared stories of his own. He talked about playing volleyball, boasting about how his best friend was now one of the best players in Japan. He talked about sneaking off campus to go watch Semi perform with his band. He talked about you. His cheeks were sore from smiling all night. He rubbed at them as he sat his keys on the desk, next to the box of letters from you. He made his way to his little kitchen, grabbing a glass of water to help combat his intoxication. His eyes glanced around the room, quickly falling back on the box. Back to you.

Flipping through the letters, he couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw the brightly decorated envelope. The little suns and stars scattered across the cover were as chaotic as he was. The deep orange lettering balancing the image. He slipped it open, revealing a small collection of pictures. A picture of the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club hanging out in his & Ushijima’s dorm. A photo of him, Semi, and Goshiki outside of one of the venues the band played, their hair messy with sweat. A photo of him with his family when he was younger. He briefly marveled at how you managed to acquire it, but he should have assumed you would continue to check in with his parents after he left.

The last was a photo of the two of you at the beach. It was a slightly blurry image Semi had captured. He had scooped you off the sand, carrying you over his shoulder. You had the most blinding smile on your face as you gripped onto his sides. He remembered falling into the sand after that, unable to escape you relentlessly tickling his sides, and pressing a deep kiss to your lips. Flipping the image over, he saw a small note from you written on the back:

_“To sandy kisses and endless laughter- YN”._

* * *

_“For when you feel alone.”_

January was always so busy in Japan. All of the families spending the holiday together. Cooking delicious foods and playing fun games with the younger kids. And you couldn’t miss the incredible firework displays. Paris had its own New Year’s display, but it would never rival the ones from back home. He missed home. He missed his family. He missed the familiarity of the streets and the faces. Paris was great, but despite being here for nearly a year he still felt as if he didn’t belong. He was still an outsider here.

He sat by his window, gazing out at the bright display lighting the sky towards the center of the city. He could hear the sounds of the crowded streets as the people ooh’d and ah’d over the booming colors. He had never felt so alone. He needed to distract himself, and the only thing he could think to do was reread your letters. He didn’t have the ingredients to make your grandmother’s Taiyaki, much to his disappointment. He couldn’t manage to lose himself in any of the shows on Crunchyroll, the boom of the fireworks too distracting. His eyes scanned your list of characters overcoming their self doubt several times before he realized he hadn’t actually read a single word. He passed on looking at the photos you had sent, not wanting to remind himself of what he was missing back home.

His fingers fell on one of the two remaining letters, a dry chuckle escaping him as he read the title. The cover was decorated with storm clouds and lightning bolts. A big sad face plastered in one corner. Pulling the flap loose, he emptied the contents onto his bed. The room filled with a familiar smell of tea. He lifted the pages tenderly, his heart clenching as he recognized the writing on the pages. He was misty eyed as he read the letter from his mother. A small note from you added at the bottom:

_“A reminder you are loved- YN”._

* * *

_“For when you miss me.”_

Tendou avoided social media for the entire first week of March. He knew you would be graduating around now, and he couldn’t bear the thought of seeing the pictures he knew all of your friends would share. He missed you with a ferocity that threatened to bring him to his knees. His coworkers questioned his lifelessness, worry clouding their faces when he offered a half hearted response about lack of sleep. He dragged himself into his apartment one afternoon, his coworkers forcing him to leave early to get some rest. He noticed the last remaining letter, the last unopened piece of you he had been saving. Hesitantly he reached for it. He was afraid of what he would find in this last envelope. Afraid of not having anything to look forward to. Afraid of returning to the regret he held over leaving you.

He opened the envelope gently, his brows furrowed in confusion when the only thing that fell out was a key and a small slip of paper with an address on it. The address was here in Paris, which made absolutely no sense. He slipped back into his shoes, heading out into the city to find the address. The building it led to was a bright yellow building with an equally vivid blue door. The key fit perfectly into the lock. His heart raced as he stepped inside. The house was dark. The furniture is covered in sheets. It looked as if it had been mostly untouched. He explored the space, searching for a clue about why you had sent him the key. In the kitchen he found an envelope. Your handwriting labeled the front.

_“If you arrive before I do.”_

He held his breath as he picked up the envelope, pulling the letter from within. As he opened the letter, he heard keys jingling and the soft sound of swearing. “Probably a neighbor,” he muttered to himself as he turned his attention back to the letter.

_Hello my wild love,_

_You’re probably wondering why you are here. The answer is simple: welcome home. If you’re reading this, that means you opened the letter before I could make it to Paris. Thanks for ruining the surprise lol. Don’t worry, I will join you soon. Oh, and I miss you too Satori._

_-YN_

The joy that flooded his system was overwhelming as he reread the letter over and over again. He peeled his eyes away when he heard a soft familiar giggle. The sound was like lightning in his veins as his head snapped towards the archway beside him. He couldn’t believe his eyes. You were really here. Standing less than five feet away from him. Your eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room. “I guess my timing was pretty perfect, huh babe?” His feet moved before his mind could catch up as he closed the distance, his arms reaching to pull you against him.

“You waited,” he whispered as he buried his head against your neck.

“Technically I didn’t wait- I chased,” you giggled, running your fingers over his newly cropped hair. “I meant what I said. I’m exponentially yours.”

For the first time in over a year, Tendou felt complete.


	11. Your Tetsu ft. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of your best friend Kuroo, who just so happens to be an imaginary friend you created when you were young.  
> Imaginary Friend!AU

Awkward was often a word you would use to describe you. It wasn’t a word that you had understood very well at the age of six, but the way adults would whisper it when they thought you couldn’t hear told you everything that you needed to know. You were weird. Each quiet uttering of the word drove tiny needles into your heart.

However, you had something to look forward to! You would be starting elementary school in a few days! What better way to ease the pain unintentionally inflicted by the adults in your life than to make friends at your new school? How hard could it be?

Apparently making friends was, in fact, very hard. Two weeks into classes and you felt more alone than you ever had. The other kids were nice most of the time, they just thought the same thing the adults did- you were too weird for them to tolerate for long. They never said mean things about you, and never declined you the opportunity to play with them, but even those kind gestures made you feel worse. The looks in their eyes and the shared glances spoke volumes to how they felt towards you. They pitied you, and it made you want to cry.

All you had wanted to do was to make a friend. Someone who understood you. Who would play with you without the awkward glances. Who would accept you for who you are. Someone who didn’t think you were weird.

After your mother had tucked you into bed, you found yourself staring up at your ceiling, eyes glued to the little glow-in-the-dark stars plastered there. You laid there for what felt like days, just blankly staring upwards. With a sigh, you climbed out of your little bed and waddled your way over to the window. Peering up at the dark sky, you watched the stars that were twinkling there. A shooting star streaked across the sky, causing you to jump. Pressing both hands to the glass, you squeezed your eyes shut and made a wish.

“I wish for a friend. Someone who won’t think I’m weird and will play with me whenever I want.”

Fluttering your heavy eyelids back open, you made your way back to your bed. You quickly slipped into a deep sleep, your mind conjuring up images of a little boy with inky black hair and cat like eyes. When your mother woke you for school the next morning, you had completely forgotten both your wish and the boy in your dreams. The dread of heading to another day of school too overwhelming in your little mind.

As you walked into your classroom, your head hung low to avoid the glances you knew you were receiving, you jolted when a tiny hand was offered to you. Tilting your head up, your (e/c) eyes met with hazel eyes and messy black hair. The boy looked oddly familiar as he smiled at you. “Hello YN, my name’s Kuroo! Would you like to be friends?” He asked shyly, his eyes darting all over the room. You noticed immediately that he was different from everyone else. He wasn’t avoiding looking at you for any reason other than the fact that he was very nervous to be talking to you. You felt all of the little needles that had been stuck in your heart fall to the floor, instantly replaced by the overwhelming joy you felt. You finally had a real friend.

In the midst of your joy, you failed to notice the odd looks your classmates were giving you as they watched you seemingly chatter to yourself, a wide smile on your face.

* * *

You eventually did realize that your best and only friend, Kuroo, was in fact imaginary after you had attempted to introduce him to other kids on the playground. The shock of him revealing that he wasn’t actually real faded quickly as he promised to be by your side for as long as you would need him- imaginary or not.

The three years of elementary school passed quickly with your Tetsu by your side, and before either of you knew what was happening you were pulling on the uniform for your first day of middle school. You were fretting with the different pieces of the clothing when a warm hand stilled yours. “You look great, YN. Stop worrying so much. This is a great new start for you. And I’ll be right by your side the entire time.” “Promise?” you asked quietly as you stared up at him. “I promise.”

You sat in your assigned seat in class, nervously tapping your foot as the rest of your classmates poured into the room. Your parents had moved to a new area for their jobs, so you knew absolutely no one in your new school. While you knew this was probably a good thing, you were also completely terrified that your elementary school days would repeat themself. You relaxed as you felt the comfort of a familiar head leaning on your shoulder. “Stop worrying, and just be yourself,” Kuroo whispered, squeezing your shoulders gently as he pulled away. He would often linger in the classroom, staring lazily out the window, or sometimes reading a book while he sat in a corner. Today he wandered around the classroom, checking out the cool new sights, at least until boredom settled in. He huffed a short breath as he plopped down on a chair he conjured in the back of the room, noticing an odd looking book in one of the kids backpacks. It was a manga, something he had never read before. He smiled lazily as he conjured the same book for himself.

By the time your day had ended, Kuroo had read over two dozen of the books. He was buzzing with excitement as you began to pack away your supplies. He couldn’t wait to tell you all about the new things he had discovered. He was mid step in his walk to meet you at your desk when one of your classmates approached, he shyly introduced himself as one Kozume Kenma. He had barely interacted with anyone in the class, Kuroo noted. Joy filled his heart as he realized that this boy was just as shy as you were. You might actually make a real friend!

His joyous state plummeted as he walked along behind the two of you. The boy you had befriended pulled out the manga he had been reading earlier, showing it to you. He watched your (e/c) eyes shimmer with wonder as you flipped through the pages. Kenma offered to let you borrow the book, an offer you quickly accepted. Soon the two of you had to part ways, and you quickly fell into step with Kuroo, wrapping your arm around his waist in a half hug. “Hi Tetsu,” you greeted, beaming up at him. He ignored the worry in his heart and focused on you. He listened as you told him all about the manga book he had already read, his heart leaping when you asked if he wanted to read it with you after you had finished your homework.

Kuroo knew as he watched you grow closer to Kenma that his days with you were now limited. As you made real life friends, you wouldn’t need him anymore. And when you didn’t need him, he would have to go home. Without you.

* * *

Middle school passed in a blur of new friends and hard work. Graduation arrived before you could even process that it was happening. The small ceremony was exhausting, so many people crammed onto the school grounds and trying to talk to you. You were ready to sneak away, and the perfect opportunity presented itself when you caught sight of a head of familiar messy black hair leaning against the door to the main building. He noticed you staring at him, a knowing smirk growing on his face. He jerked his head back, motioning for you to follow him. You pushed through the crowd as quickly as possible, watching as Kuroo disappeared into the stairwell. You knew that he was heading to the roof, that was your usual hiding spot when you felt overwhelmed throughout the day.

Pushing the door to the roof open, you saw Kuroo standing at the edge of the building, his arms crossed behind his head as he looked out over the city. You snuck up behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist as you whispered “caught you!” He smiled down at you, the happiness not reaching his eyes. Your eyebrows furrowed as you looked at him. “YN, we need to talk.” Your stomach churned with his statement, those dreaded words never failing to instill fear in your heart. “Okay, Tetsu,” you whispered as you buried your face in his back.

“Middle school was good for you, YN. You made friends. You grew out of your shell. You’ve accomplished so much. I am so proud of you for all of your achievements.” He paused, his hands moving down to lay over your own. “But?” you asked nervously, a lump forming in your throat. “You don’t need me anymore. You have graduated from imaginary friends to real ones.”

You frowned as you pulled away, turning him to meet your eyes. “What does that mean?” Kuroo grimaced as his hands cupped your cheeks. “It means I have to go, kitten. That’s the main rule of having an imaginary friend.” Your eyes stung with tears as you absorbed his words. “But I do still need you Tetsu,” you mumbled, your eyes falling to the ground beneath you. Your cheeks were warm as the tears you had been fighting back began to fall. “I’ll always be here if you need me, YN, but right now you don’t.” He pulled your face up to meet his, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. “You can do this YN. I believe in you.”

“I’m gonna miss you, Tetsu,” you whispers as he pulled you in for a tight hug. “I’ll miss you too YN.”

* * *

Life without Kuroo felt empty, but you lived as best as you could. You made new friends and strengthened your bond with the old ones. You even dated here and there, but no one made you feel as at peace as Kuroo had.

You found yourself thinking back to your childhood friend as you stumbled home from a party during your second year of university. You weren’t sure if the nostalgia and loneliness you felt stemmed from the alcohol flooding your system or from you seeing your other friends happily laughing with their partners at the event. You were alone, and the one person you longed to see by your side didn’t even really exist. You managed to open your apartment door, only after dropping your keys several times. You kicked your shoes off and tossed your jacket aside, leaving them to lay where they landed. You would deal with the mess in the morning.

Your apartment felt stiflingly hot, prompting you to push your balcony doors open. You leaned onto the metal railing, leaning your head onto the cool material. Your eyes were shut until the sound of a car door slamming in the parking lot jarred them open. You groaned, standing and stretching. A star shot across the night sky, your eyes following its path. “As if that would even work… I guess it’s worth a shot though.” Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes. “I wish for Kuroo to be real, and here with me.” You let your eyes remain closed for a few minutes before you gave up, heading back inside to crawl into your bed. You buried yourself beneath the comforter, letting your drunken state lull you to sleep as you listened to the sound of your air conditioner as it blew crisp air into the room.

‘Wishes are stupid’ you thought as you drifted into a restless slumber.

You stirred from your sleep, your head starting to throb as you blinked against the light streaming through your window. You groaned, burying your head beneath a pillow. You heard the soft pings of new messages on your cell phone, your arm blindly reaching for it at your bedside table. Your fingers found something cool and damp. Turning your head you found a glass of water and medication to help with your hangover awaiting you. Your frowned, trying to remember when you had set them out. Most of last night was a blur, so you shrugged it off. You grabbed the medicine, downing it with the glass of water. Your head collapsed back to the pillow, as you slipped back to sleep.

A short while later, you started to wake again, your stomach grumbling. The air of your apartment was filled with the mouthwatering smells of breakfast being cooked. You blinked, smiling as you thought of the delicious food that would be ready when you managed to wander from your bedroom.

You jolted upright a moment later, hands clutching your head as it throbbed from the sudden shift. You ignored the shooting pain as panic began to flow through you. You lived alone, and you didn’t remember bringing anyone home with you the night before. So who was in your kitchen and why were they cooking?

You crept from your bedroom, opening the door slowly to prevent it from creaking. Tiptoeing down the hallway, you poked your head around the corner, sneakily looking into the kitchen. You felt your entire body stiffen as you noticed a rather tall, muscular man with messy, dark black hair standing before your stove. You couldn’t move quickly enough for him to avoid seeing you staring at him as he turned around. A large smirk fell across his features as he watched you stumble from the hallway awkwardly. “Good morning, kitten. Long time no see.”

Your heart skipped a beat at the familiar nickname. As you stared at him, eyes wide, realization struck. You launched yourself forwards, arms wrapping around his waist tightly. “Tetsu,” you sobbed as you buried your face in his chest. He chuckled, stroking your back as you melted into him. “The one and only.” “What took you so long?” you asked as you leaned back, swatting his chest. His fingers gripped your chin tilting your head up towards his. His face was dangerously close to yours as he replied. “You could have had anything else in the world, and you asked for me.”

“Of course I wished for you, Tetsu. What else could I ever want.”


	12. The Only Miya ft.Osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu had never felt a strong desire for much other than food, that is of course until he met you.

“Oi, ‘Tsumu, will ya stop fuckin’ around already? Ya know what, I’m just gonna leave without ya. I’m gettin’ hungry.” Saturday practices were always rough for Osamu. Waking up early on the weekend, running off the little energy he had, and of course dealing with his idiot brother. He had almost made it to the school gates when he heard Atsumu grumbling as he rushed to catch up with him. “Yer a real jerk sometimes ‘Samu.” Osamu kept walking, ignoring his brother’s comment.

The only thing on his mind right now was getting something to eat. Saturday practice only had one perk, and that was ending right in time for him to head into town and get some food. He ran a quick mental list of all the places close by where they could grab some lunch, comparing the dishes he had previously ordered from each place. He pulled to a quick stop as an unfamiliar scent filled the air. He followed the tangy, smoky smell to a small shop nestled down a side street by the school. Opening the door, his senses were overloaded with the fragrant array of spices and almost tangible flavors filling the small space.

“Hello! Welcome to Sapor! Take a seat wherever you’d like, and I’ll be right with you!” A cheery voice greeted them from the back of the shop. He slid into an empty booth, noting that he and his brother were the only customers currently in the shop. It was a quaint little diner. Most of the seating is mismatched or repurposed. The walls are painted a calming shade of grey to offset the brightly colored material that had been used to refurbish the booth seats.

A few seconds after they sat down, he saw you walk out of the back room, an apron around your waist, and flour caked to your cheeks. Time seemed to slow as you made your way over to them, sliding them both a menu. The harsh fluorescent lighting of the shop didn’t do your beauty justice, and Osamu found himself wondering what you would like beneath the sun. Would the golden rays highlight your slightly tanned skin as well as he imagined it would? He was shaken from his thoughts by the ridiculous pick up line his twin had attempted to drop on you, his heart clenching a bit as you giggled in response to the horrid line.

“Did you know what you wanted? Or have any questions about what we offer?” You asked politely, turning your attention to Osamu now. “What is it that I smelled on the way here? That tangy, smoky smell?” You hummed thoughtfully, tapping the end of your pen against your chin and staring at the ceiling. “Probably the Pulled Pork Mac & Cheese. We were making a fresh batch of barbeque earlier, and that description fits it pretty well.”

“Pulled Pork Mac and Cheese?”

“Mhmm. It’s a pork shoulder, slow cooked to perfection and shredded, tossed in our handmade barbeque sauce and then placed on top of a bed of the cheesiest mac and cheese around. It’s a personal favorite of mine.” You smiled softly, the stunning look sending his heart racing even faster.

“That sounds wonderful, angel,” Atsumu drawled in an attempt to get your attention focused back on him. Osamu felt his lips threatening to tug into a well aimed smirk as you only wrote down his brother’s order before quickly refocusing on Osamu himself. “Would you also like to try it, or did you want to explore the menu a bit?”

“I’ll try it. It smelled great, I imagine it will taste just as good if not better.” With another smile and a nod, you collected their menus and returned to the back to place the order.

Osamu was elated as he quickly devoured the dish you had recommended. The creamy mixture of the cheeses was accented by the tenderness of the pork. The whole dish is a wonderful blend of savory and sweet with a hint of spice mixed in. He swore at one point he watched Atsumu wipe drool off of his lips between bites. The only thing better than the dish itself was watching you light up as he passed you his compliments. He would definitely be back to try the other dishes you offered, preferably without Atsumu to accompany him next time.

Osamu visited your family’s restaurant every chance he got, slowly getting to know you. He was falling in love. With both you and the food. Your love of food rivaled his own, and he was enamored by the passionate way you spoke about building new recipes and trying new things. You had learned to cook from your mother, who had decided to travel for a few years to learn more diverse recipes before settling back in Japan. Your japanese was a bit rusty, so you slipped up sometimes, earning a hearty chuckle from the gray haired twin.

“Hey YN,” he asked you on Saturday afternoon.

“What’s up ‘Samu, did you need something?” The shop was slow that day, most days actually, so you spent the time working on homework at the small booth with Osamu. You paused, looking up at him as you waited for him to ask his question.

“Ya busy tomorrow afternoon?” Osamu’s heart was racing as he watched your eyebrow quirk up, your teeth sinking into your bottom lip the same way it always did when you were trying to remember something. “I don’t think so ‘Samu. Why, did you want to hang out or something?”

“I want to take ya on a date.” He was as blunt as ever. He may be nervous about your answer, but he wouldn’t get an answer at all if he never asked the question. “Ah, ‘Samu I-” Your phone vibrated harshly against the table, startling you. Osamu glanced at the screen, recognizing his brother’s name. His heart sank as he saw the message. ‘We still meeting up tomorrow afternoon?’ “YN, ‘s okay. Ya can just tell it to me straight. Break my heart now. Tear it apart before I grow any more attached to ya. I want ya to be honest with me.”

The bell on the door to the restaurant jingled as new customers came in. You offered Osamu an apologetic smile as you stood to attend to them, promising to return as quickly as possible. Osamu left as soon as you walked into the back. He left some money on the table to cover his bill, and placed a quickly scribbled note on your open school books.

‘Have fun with ‘Tsumu. If he breaks yer heart, I’ll kick his ass.’

He made his way home slowly, wondering how in the world his jackass of a brother had gotten to know you when he had barely even been to your family’s restaurant. He sent a sharp glare to the blonde in question as he entered the house, kicking off his shoes before heading into his bedroom. He shut his door, not wanting Atsumu to come bug him out of boredom, and flopped down on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling he tried to ignore the insecurities that were threatening to resurface. He was tired of always coming in second place to his brother. Hell, he doubted his brother could even understand half of what you talked about when you were rambling about food. Atsumu would never understand you the way he does, he just didn’t know how to get you to see that too.

His phone buzzed a few times from the pocket of his shorts. He dug it out, clicking the screen on and seeing your name pop up on the screen. He was half tempted to ignore the messages, not wanting to bother with the rejection that awaited him, but he felt bad for ignoring you. It’s not like you asked him to fall in love with you, that was something he had done completely on his own. With a sigh, he clicked on your name, reading through the messages quickly.

‘You left without giving me a chance to talk to you, Osamu. That’s poor form for someone who wants to take me on a date.’

‘Atsumu asked me to tutor him in English, since apparently (but not surprisingly) he’s close to failing that class. We’re meeting tomorrow since it’s his only free day.’

‘He wanted to meet today, but I knew you’d be stopping by the shop so I told him to wait until tomorrow.’

‘If you’re still interested in that date, I’m off next Saturday evening.’

‘If not, that’s fine too. Just let me know, okay ‘Samu?”

A small smile formed on his lips as he typed out a hurried response.

‘Sounds incredible, YN. Sorry I bailed on ya. Just figured ya would pick Atsumu. Most girls do.’

Your reply caused his phone to ding almost instantly.

‘How could I pick your food-illiterate brother? The only Miya for me is you."


	13. A Regretful Heart ft. Atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu realizes he made the biggest mistake, and he doesn’t know how to fix it.

“I like you ‘Tsumu.” Your words echoed in his mind as he brought the swing he was swaying on to a stop. He turned his head a bit to look at you. Your (e/c) eyes are so honest as you look at him. So bright with adoration for him. So filled with hope. You, his very best friend (aside from his brother of course). You who knew him better than anyone else.

“Are ya fuckin’ stupid YN?”

He saw the way his words hit you, like he had slapped you across your pretty face. Your body tensed, the color draining from your face, and that light in your eyes fading behind the glimmer of unshed tears. You weren’t the first girl he had made cry. He wasn’t very good at wording things nicely and had a tendency to come across very rude. This was the first time it had hurt him too, not that he’d ever admit it out loud. He clenched his jaw as he pushed to his feet. He couldn’t believe you had gone and done something as dumb as falling for him. The thought that you were really willing to put your friendship with him on the line for a half assed relationship with him had his blood boiling with anger.

“Atsumu, I-”

“Ya what, YN? Ya think we can get together and I’ll magically change for ya? Become some prince charming? Yer stupid if ya think I’ll do anything other than break yer heart.”

Atsumu had expected you to break down, his hand already in his pocket, blindly dialing Osamu to come support you. He hadn’t expected the downright livid look in your eyes as you jumped to your feet, your finger slamming into his chest. “I really am stupid if that’s how little ya think of me,” you snarled, a tear streaking down your cheek. You let the tears fall, not even bothering to wipe them away as you pulled away from him. Your hands were balled into fists as you stared at him. “Fuck you Atsumu.” Your voice shook as you spat out the words before you turned and stormed away.

That was the last time you had talked to Atsumu. He gave you space at first, knowing you’d need it to move on from him. A month after that incident, he tried to call you, only to find you’d blocked his number. “Oi, ‘Samu. Let me borrow yer phone,” he said, grabbing the device off the kitchen counter as his twin cooked. Osamu scowled at him, ready to snap before his eyes noticed your contact open on Atsumu’s own phone as he sat it down. “If yer trying to use my phone to call YN, don’t waste yer time. She shut her phone off when she left.” Atsumu’s face scrunched in confusion. “What d’ya mean before she left ‘Samu? Did she go on vacation on something?” “She moved to Tokyo two weeks ago. Shut her phone off to focus on her new job.” “She got a new job and she moved to Tokyo and she didn’t even bother to tell me? Her best friend?” Osamu rolled his eyes as he pulled plates out of the cabinet. “Why would she tell ya, dumbass? After the way ya treated her I wouldn’t be surprised if she hated ya.”

His brother’s words haunted him. He could barely focus at practice. Listening to Sakusa bitch at him only made his mood worse. If you could just up and move away as if he meant nothing to you, he was going to move on just the same.

For two years Atsumu tried to forget you. He dated models and actresses, even a gymnast or two. Nothing worked. The dates always seemed dull as he’d always find himself taking them on dates he knew you would have loved. The whispers of ‘I love you’ had bile rising in his throat, their voices were never as sweet as yours. The wild sex was a good enough distraction at first, but in the aftermath as they occupied the space beside he his mind would always fall back to you. Missing your warmth by his side. He wondered what it would be like if you were the one beside him. Would you laugh at the stupid jokes he told? Would you watch cheesy comedies with him to help him unwind after a rough day of training? Would he actually be able to sleep if it was your warmth pressed against him instead of theirs?

“I fucked everything up that day ‘Samu,” he had finally admitted. They’d been drinking with the team to celebrate their birthday when Hinata had stumbled across a picture of you. Apparently the model you were dating was his teammate’s old friend. He had felt as though he’d taken one of Bokuto’s spikes to the chest from less than a foot away. You looked so happy. Your were eyes so luminous, and the smile stretched across your face was absolutely stunning. Had you looked at him like that before he hurt you?

“Yeah, ya really did. What’re ya gonna do about it?”

“Is there even anything I can do at this point ‘Samu? It’s already too late.”

The end of the volleyball season was both a blessing and a curse. He wasn’t looking forward to six weeks at home with no practice to distract him, but he knew that taking a real break would be good for him. He just had to get through the end of season get together first. He was slumped in a seat next to his brother, a drink in his hand as they waited for their food to arrive. Not everyone on the team had shown up yet, but he and Osamu couldn’t handle waiting- not when it came to food.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto’s voice boomed in through the small bar they were meeting in. Atsumu glanced at his teammate and his friends as they sat down around the large table nearby. He felt a lump form in his throat when he saw Hinata walking in behind them, the tall model you were dating by his side. His heart raced at the thought of seeing you, his stomach churning as those thoughts turned to watching the two of you acting all lovey dovey in front of him. “Atsumu-san! This is my friend I mentioned before- Lev!” He nodded at the tall silver haired kid, biting his cheek to keep any further comments to himself. Hinata and Lev took the seats across from him, their animated conversation drawing the attention of everyone at the table. “Aren’t you dating that famous ballerina?” One of Bokuto’s friends asked, quickly adding a jab at the model. “Or did she finally realize she could do better?”

Lev looked thoroughly confused for a moment as he stared at the group. His response was cut short by a loud squeal. “Lyovochka!” A very attractive woman wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “You didn’t tell me you were going to be here! And with Kuroo-kun and the others too!” The group issued varied greetings to the woman, Alisa apparently. “What are you going here, Alisa-chan?” Hinata asked sweetly. “Ah, Hinata-kun! I was just grabbing drinks with our friend YN while we are both in town! I just saw my dear brother and had to come say hello!”

The raucous sounds of the bar’s patrons faded out of existence as Atsumu heard Alisa’s words. You were here. In the bar. And based on Lev’s reaction the two of you weren’t dating. This was his chance. He pushed his chair back loudly, almost bolting into the crowd to find you. Osamu tried to grab his arm to stop him, but one look at his determined face had his twin shaking his head and settling back into his seat.

Finding you in the packed bar was more difficult than he thought. He was ready to give up when he stepped out onto the small patio. The air was cold on his exposed skin, sending chills down his spine. He scanned the few faces lingering outside, his breath catching in his lungs as his gaze finally landed on you. Damn you were gorgeous. “YN.” Your name fell from his lips, the breathless sound causing you to turn. The smile fell from your face as you saw him. “Miya.” He knows he deserves the vitriol tone you spoke his name with, but his heart ached anyways. Your friend gave you a questioning look, and after a small shake of your head in response they headed back inside leaving you here with him. You crossed your arms, rubbing the bare skin exposed by your dress. He shrugged his jacket off, quickly wrapping it around your shoulders. You scowled at him, making no move to grip the material.

“God, I missed you YN.” Your lips pulled into a tight line. He could easily read the disbelief in your eyes. “I know that look,” he said, cutting off any comment you could make. He wanted to tell you everything before you could decide to walk away. “Ya have every right to not believe me. After how I treated ya, I wouldn’t believe me either. I fucked up that day YN. I was too blind to see how different you were from all of those other girls. I was too afraid that you’d try to change me too. That our friendship would fall apart because I would hurt ya.” He chuckled humorlessly. “I guess I caused all that anyways.” He paused, taking in a deep breath as he his hands down to wrap around yours. “There hasn’t been a day in the past two years where I haven’t regretted what I said to ya that day. I’ve wanted nothing more than to take it back. To go back and kick my own ass for being such a dick. I know it’s probably too late, but I need ya to know that I do love ya, YN. I always have.”

Your shoulders shook as tears streamed down your cheeks. “So what, Atsumu? Two years later ya decide to tell me ya feel the same, and what? I’m supposed to just accept that and trust that ya won’t pull the same shit again the next time ya get scared? This won’t work Atsumu, you and me. It never would have worked. What was it ya said back then? Yer stupid if ya think I’ll do anything other than break yer heart. That’s all that will come of this.”

His thumbs brushed the tears off of your cheeks as he took a step towards you. “So break my heart. Tear it into a million pieces and scatter them in the wind. If it’s you that’s breakin’ it, it will be worth it. I’m tired of livin’ without ya.” His eyes closed as he rested his forehead against yours, soaking in the warm scent of your perfume. Your hands slipped out of his. He jumped when he felt them cup his cheeks. Your breath was warm as it ghosted across his lips. “If ya hurt me like that again ‘Samu promised to help me hide yer body,” you whispered before pulling him to crash against you. He felt electricity coursing through his body as he finally found himself kissing you. His arms wrapped around your waist, holding you tight against him. “I accept those terms, but do ya really trust ‘Samu to hide a body? Yer better off callin’ Suna. He’d at least be committed to the crime.” You giggled, the sound making his heart flip inside of his chest.

He pulled back, shivering from the cold. Your hand was in his as he stepped back into the bar. “So, wait, yer not dating that model guy right?” He leaned over to whisper in your ear, a questioning look on his face. “Lev? Definitely not! If anything I’d have dated his sister. She’s way prettier than he is!” Atsumu glared at you, but his honey eyes showed nothing but joy and tenderness as he wrapped his arm around you. “Yer ridiculous, woman.”

* * *

Bonus scene:

“Ya really just accepted his apology? After ignoring him for two years?” Osamu was as unreadable as ever, leaning across the counter of his shop to talk with you on his break. You shrugged, enjoying the Onigiri he’d asked you to try. “He needed to grow, ‘Samu, and that day in the park I realized he wouldn’t be able to grow with me. So I left him to grow on his own.” Osamu quirked one eyebrow as he stared at you. ”And what would you have done if he hadn’t grown? If he never tried to go after you again?”

“I’d have married Alisa, duh,” you laughed, rolling your eyes playfully. “It’s not too late, I’m sure she’d still take ya,” he countered.

“She would in a heartbeat, but as unfortunate as it may be, I love yer brother too much to leave him for her.”


	14. Everything ft. Kita

You had never been more nervous in your life. It wasn’t a bag nervous, moreso the type of nervous that comes from holding so much anticipation for the moments to come. A quick glance at the full body mirror in the corner had your heart leaping. Pinned in the corner was a snapshot of you and the most important person in your life: your fiance Kita Shinsuke. The photo was a memory from the first winter you had shared together. It had snowed in the early morning hours, your eyes lighting up at the sight. Kita’s grandmother had taken the photo after you pulled him outside to enjoy the weather with you. You were twirling with your hands extended to catch the soft flakes tumbling from the sky, while Kita just stared at you with the softest smile on his face. That was the first time he had ever told you he loved you, and you remember feeling like the universe had made it snow that day just for the two of you.

A happy sigh fell from your lips as your mother finished styling your hair. She pressed a soft kiss to your cheek before ushering you to finish getting ready. You slipped into the silky white material, eyes roaming the almost silvery images of cranes and turtles that adorned the fabric. The uchikake had belonged to Kita’s mother, and you were grateful for the simplistic beauty it offered. Kita’s grandmother had mentioned keeping it stored in the attic one evening as you sat with her, looking at old photos from the weddings of his parents and grandparents. You had spent the next morning searching the dimly lit space to find the piece, awestruck by its elegance, before asking permission to wear it today. Kita’s grandmother had quickly agreed, her eyes teary as she took the material from your hands. You hoped that our fiance would find you wearing his mother’s wedding kimono to be a pleasant surprise.

You had opted for a traditional ceremony with your close family, followed by a more modern exchanging of rings and vows to be witnessed by the rest of your guests at the start of the reception. You could see the brief flashes of confusion and recognition in Kita’s eyes the moment he saw you. His brown eyes were slightly teary as the ceremony started, and it was clear as day that your surprise had gone over very well.

As you listened to the priest seek blessings from the gods, you took a moment to look over your fiance. Traditional garb had always suited him. The dark fabric contrasting with his lightly tanned skin and highlighting the warm brown of his eyes. Your stomach was a mess of swirling butterflies as you finished the ceremony, only settling when you felt the weight of Kita’s fingers lacing with your own. He led you to your parents car, helping you inside and pressing a gentle kiss to your knuckles. A whispered ‘see you soon’ was all you heard from him before you headed to the reception.

You opted to change into a comfortable, more modern dress for the reception. It was fairly warm for late May, so the thinner material was more welcoming. You joined Kita at the small archway that had been built for the little ceremony, a soft smile playing at his lips as he saw you. You let yourself get lost in his eyes as a family friend led you into the small ceremony. Words tumbled from your lips as you spoke the vows you had written, barely recognizable to your ears but bringing tears to your eyes regardless. You knew the meaning behind your words. I love you. I will support you always. Thank you for choosing me. You had no clue what to expect from Kita’s vows. He was the type who used fewer words but conveyed a stronger meaning. He always spoke honestly, but never maliciously. You felt the world fade around you as he spoke.

“I remember sitting on your couch one evening, a few months after we had met. You were as engrossed in the movie playing your tv as I was engrossed in you. You have always been an open book to me, your dreams and feelings taking shape in those gorgeous (e/c) eyes. I saw the longing that you felt for the love the characters in your movie felt, just as I saw that longing quickly fade to disappointment as your own insecurities bubbled to the surface. You never believed you could be loved as deeply as the characters you watched or read about, because you always fell prey to the notion that to be truly in love with someone, you have to be perfect for them. It took everything in me to not laugh in that moment, to not remind you that real life isn’t like that easy. No one is perfect. Not you, not me, not a single person in this room. Loving someone doesn’t mean being perfect for them. It means accepting their flaws and loving them for who they are.”

Listening to Kita remind you of all of the flaws that he has fallen in love with had tears streaming down your cheeks. For not one single moment of your life had you ever believed you would be here, standing across from someone who loved everything that you are. He loved you heart and soul, in the most earth shattering way possible.

“Life is a book, YN, and there are a thousand pages still to be written. I am glad to be able to write them with you.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu recounts all of the brief times he has kissed you as he watches you get ready to go out with his brother for the night.

The first time Osamu kissed you was in his third year of middle school. He and Atsumu had attended a friend’s sleepover birthday party, and someone had suggested they play spin the bottle. When your turn had rolled around and the bottle landed on him, he heard the sharp whine that had escaped his twin. He managed to hide the smirk that was threatening to make its way onto his face as you crawled across the circle to sit before him. He had seen you around school, knew your name and your friends, but he had never talked to you before tonight. You were so shy, you could barely look him in the eyes. Yet you didn’t hesitate to press your lips to his in the most explosive kiss he had ever felt. Your lips melted against his, like butter in a warm pan. He felt goosebumps raise across his arm where you had placed your hand to steady yourself. It was breathtaking, and ended entirely too quickly.

* * *

The second time Osamu kissed you was in his second year of high school, again at a friend’s birthday party. This time it was on a dare. Suna was aware of both his and Atsumu’s feelings for you, and his friend loved stirring up trouble. “I dare you to kiss YN.” Osamu heard the disgruntled grumbles from his twin as he slid across the room to where you sat, your eyes slightly wide as he approached you. He knows enough about you this time to consider you a friend. A friend who he just so happens to be harboring feelings for. He was sure you were in love with his brother, much to his disappointment, as you rarely left the blonde’s side throughout the week. Feelings aside, he wasn’t planning on holding back as he roughly pressed his lips to yours.

It was just like that day back in middle school. Your lips melted against his, although with the sweet taste of your drink lingering on them he thought kissing you was more like melting marshmallows in butter to create the something sticky and sweet. He was surprised when you parted your lips, slipping your tongue into his mouth to taste him. The loud whoops and cheers of the rest of the partygoers brought the kiss to an end just as swiftly as the first kiss he shared with you.

* * *

The third time Osamu had gotten to kiss you was right after high school graduation. One of your classmates had hosted a small get together to celebrate. Alcohol had been purchased by older siblings or cousins to supply the event. Everyone was intoxicated in some manner. He had wandered into the backyard, his thin jacket not doing much to combat the bite of the cold night air. He wished he was surprised to see you laying in the grass out there, but having just encountered his twin with his tongue halfway down some underclassman’s throat he wasn’t surprised at all. You were in a t-shirt, no jacket in sight, staring wistfully up at the starry night sky. He had turned around, headed back inside and then returned a moment later, a thick blanket in his hands. He laid on the grass beside you, draping the blanket across both of our bodies. He offered his arm out for you to scoot closer and steal some of his body heat. He loosely wrapped his arm around your waist as you laid your head on his chest.

“What are we doing ‘Samu?” you had whispered. His heart had ached to hear you sound so lost and broken. He had half a mind to go back into the party and track his brother down just to kick his ass for treating you this way. You rolled onto your stomach, your chin pressed to your palm as it laid flat across the material of his jacket. Your face was a mere inches away from his, the air from your breaths fanning his face gently. Your fingers played with the zipper of his jacket for a moment as you waited for him to reply. “We’re growing, YN.” That’s the best answer he could give you, for he wasn’t quite sure himself. The answer was enough, apparently, as a happy grin spread across your lips. He reacted before he could even think it through, pressing his lips to yours.

This kiss was different, and he could feel it immediately. You still melted into him, your lips still felt as though they were shaped to slot against his for eternity, but you were a popsicle melting beneath the sun. As quickly as he had pressed his lips to yours, the kiss had ended. You were gone, whisked away by the shouts of your friends calling for you to join them again.

* * *

Osamu couldn’t help but reminisce on all of those stolen moments as he leaned against your bedroom door frame. You looked absolutely ethereal as you slipped on your heels. Your dress clung to your body in the most stunning ways, highlighting the features he had already found breathtaking.

Tonight was the end of season Volleyball Association banquet, and you were attending as Atsumu’s date. He had been a little shocked when he heard his brother say he was going to ask you to attend with him. Atsumu had dated so many women over the past six years, he had assumed his twin’s crush on you had vanished. Yet here you were, all dolled up and ready to put yourself in the spotlight by his brother’s side. He couldn’t help the surge of jealousy that coursed through him as you smiled brightly when you saw his brother dressed in the expensive suit he had bought for the event. Atsumu didn’t deserve you. He had always taken your presence for granted, never treating you like the queen you are. Osamu was relieved when Atsumu headed downstairs to pull the car up front, sparing you from walking across the parking lot in your heels.

He knew it was unfair to do what he was about to do. He should let you have your chance with his twin, let you finally get what you had spent so many years chasing after. But if he didn’t get to kiss you one last time, he felt as if he would fade away. A breathy call of your name falling from his lips, caught your attention, your face turning towards his as he stepped towards you. He crashed his lips against yours, his hands settling loosely on your waist, allowing you the chance to pull away if you wished to so. You didn’t pull away. He felt your arms wrap around his neck, drawing him further into you. Your lips melted hungrily against his. Kissing you tonight was more like pouring melted chocolate on a soft, spongy cake. He knew this was where you were meant to be, and the passion with which you kissed him back sparked a flame of hope deep within him that maybe you knew it too.

His arms moved to wrap around you, holding you as close to him as was physically possible. He was afraid that if he let go, you would walk away, just like every other time he had gotten to kiss you. His lungs were screaming when he finally broke the kiss. You were panting as you struggled to catch your breath, your face falling to bury itself in his neck. Your phone dinged, indicating his brother was waiting for you at the entrance. His heart sank as you pulled away, adjusting yourself before stepping towards the door.

“Hey ‘Samu?” He couldn’t remember the last time you had ever sounded so uncertain, his chest felt tight at the thought that he was the culprit behind that feeling. He couldn’t find the words to reply, only humming in response. “Will you be here when I get back?”

“Do ya want me to be here?” he asked, one eyebrow raised to accentuate his own uncertainty. You held the apartment door open, your fingers gripping the handle tight as you glanced back at him. “If you’re up for it, I’d like you to be here with me forever ‘Samu.” He nodded in response, watching as you closed the door behind you.


	16. Kissy Kissy Yeah Boy ft. Osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu drags his twin to a Halloween party the Jackals are attending, and he is surprised to encounter his high school crush there.

“C’mon ‘Samu! It’ll be good for ya to get out and do something fun for once!” Atsumu reasoned as he leaned across the counter at Osamu’s shop. Osamu was busy working on a pick up order for a regular customer, and trying his best to ignore his brother’s whining. “No, ‘Tsumu. I already told ya I’m not going. I’ve got no interest in going to a Halloween party just so that I can end up babysittin’ yer drunk ass.” He heard Atsumu sigh exasperatedly, his forehead thudding against the counter. His twin has been trying (and failing) to convince him to attend a Halloween party that the Jackals had been invited to. It wasn’t that he was opposed to a night out, he would just prefer if the night out wasn’t spent babysitting his brother and his teammates.

“Listen, I guarantee ya ain’t got nothin’ better to do, and ya need a nice night out! All ya do is work- whether it’s here in the shop or at yer apartment trying new recipes. Yer goin’ to the party. I promise ya won’t end up babysittin’ me. Akaashi is going with Bokkun, so ya won’t end up babysittin’ him either. Just come with me and have some fun for once will ya?”

The door to the shop jingled as Akaashi walked in. Osamu had his order ready, handing it to him across the counter. “Hey Akaashi, are ya really going to this Halloween party my idiot brother keeps rambling on about?” he asked the former setter. Akaashi nodded, confirming that he would be attending. Osamu sighed softly, turning to Atsumu. “Fine. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go with ya. BUT if ya end up gettin’ piss drunk don’t expect me to be takin’ care of ya.” Atsumu clenched his fist excitedly, already brainstorming costume ideas.

Osamu donned the tan jacket over his white t-shirt, relishing in the simplicity of the costume he had chosen for the evening. His brother walked out of the bathroom a minute later. Osamu’s face scrunched slightly in distaste as he took in Atsumu’s half assed costume. “What are ya even supposed to be?” Atsumu frowned, looking down at his brightly colored joggers and exposed chest beneath a matching vest. “I’m a genie, obviously,” he said as he motioned to his outfit. “Yer a scrub, that’s what ya are.” Atsumu huffed, ignoring Osamu’s jab and heading to the door. “C’mon Onigiri Boy let’s leave before we are late to the party.”

The Jackals Halloween party was packed. Osamu trailed behind his brother, avoiding the groups of fan girls attempting to cling to the setter. He had only been here for a few minutes, and he was already regretting his decision to come. A flash of a familiar face out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He quickly turned, his mocha eyes widening ever so slightly as he found you. You, the girl he had spent all of his high school career crushing on. You who he had almost chased, only to be deterred each time he saw his twin flirting with you in the hallway.

You looked even more stunning in your cute costume, your smile as bright as ever as you chatted with friends. “Oi, ‘Samu, stop standin’ around and let’s get a drink!” Atsumu slapped his arm, pulling his attention away from you. He smacked his brother in the back of the head before beelining for the bar. He had a feeling he would definitely need that drink to get through tonight.

Osamu had been milling about the party with his twin, his mind occupied by memories of the time he had spent with you. He jolted when you appeared at his elbow, a soft greeting escaping your pretty lips. “YN!” Atsumu drawled loudly, wrapping an arm around your shoulders to pull you in for a quick hug. “How have ya been? We haven’t seen ya in years! Heard ya moved away?” You pulled away from his brother’s grasp, laughing as you answered the onslaught of questions that had been dumped on you. He listened intently as you talked, letting your honey sweet voice pull him to you again. He was a sucker for you, he knew he was, he always had been.

“Say YN, ya know they say if you rub a genie’s lamp three times you’ll get three wishes,” Atsumu loudly whispered in your ear, his hand gesturing towards his nether region. Osamu wanted to reach out and throttle his brother for making such a lewd pass at you, but he bit his tongue. You were a big girl, you could handle yourself. And if you wanted to hook up with his idiot brother, he’d have to accept that.

Your eyes glinted mischievously as you reached out to place your palm on Atsumu’s forearm, rubbing three times. You leaned forwards, whispering quietly to his brother. A smirk adorned his brother’s face as he listened to you, but it quickly turned into a scowl as you pulled away laughing loudly. Atsumu scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off. Osamu’s eyebrow raised as he looked at you, his mocha eyes revealing his confusion. “Guess he can’t grant my wish after all,” you sigh. Your tone is playful as you smile at him. “What’d ya wish for?” Osamu finally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. His brother was a professional volleyball player, there wasn’t much that Osamu imagined his brother couldn’t do for you.

You smiled coyly, motioning for him to lean closer. He obliged, his face only a few inches from yours now. “A hot date with you, of course.” Osamu blinks at you, searching your (e/c) eyes and only finding excitement and honesty swirling in your irises. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at you, finally choking out a broken whisper of your name. “YN, you could have had anything else in the world, and you wished for me?” He couldn’t believe his ears. You had passed on the chance to be with his brother. You were choosing him.

“Well, come on Onigiri Boy, give me that kissy kissy, yeah boy.” Osamu chuckled airily as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He cupped the back of your neck, slotting his lips against your for a sweet, sweet kiss. He felt you smile as you hummed into the kiss, sending his heart beating faster than he had ever imagined it could.


	17. A Birthday Surprise ft. Atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu is reminded how lucky he is as you celebrate your daughter’s 5th birthday together.

Loud giggles and squeals filled the air of the large backyard as a small girl with black pigtails played with her friends. The backdoor slid open, the little girl’s eyes glowing even more brightly as she recognized the face entering the yard. “Daddy!” she yelled as she ran to wrap her arms around his legs.She beamed up at him, her honey eyes matching his. “Hey bug,” he greeted, scooping her up in one arm. “Daddy! ‘M not a bug,” she giggled. “You’re silly!” He couldn’t have suppressed the smile on his face if he had wanted to, listening to his daughter laugh in his arms.

“Are ya excited for your party?” She nodded her head rapidly, starting to ramble off stories about all the things she was going to do while her friends were there with her. Atsumu felt his heart swell as he listened to her energetic story. He loved listening to her stories. They were often what made the time he had to spend away seem worth it. Every night he was gone she would call him just before bedtime, her little hands waving as she told him all about her day. Most of what she said made little to no sense, but just knowing that she had saved up all of those stories for him to hear was enough to calm his aching heart. The moment he would return home from an away trip, she would wrap her little arms around his neck and give his cheek the biggest kiss babbling about how much she missed him.

Atsumu had never been sure about having children of his own, too nervous about passing on his less desirable traits to them. He wasn’t sure how good of a dad he would be when he often still felt like a kid himself. Then he met you, and life as he knew it began to change. He was less afraid of the future because he knew you’d be by his side to conquer all of the challenges you both would face. When you had told him that you were pregnant, he’d been scared out of his mind, but he had also felt happier than he could remember. The moment he had held his daughter in his arms for the first time, he knew that no matter what would happen, he’d be the best dad she could ask for. And if you did ask her, she’d always say he was the best.

* * *

Glancing around the small crowd of family and friends lingering in his backyard Atsumu sighed. He was standing at a large grill with his brother, letting his twin tend to the meat they were cooking. He would have done it himself, but Osamu had complained about ‘the risk of gettin’ food poisoning if didn’t cook it himself’. Osamu was taking this opportunity to try to drive some basic food safety and cooking tips into his brother’s thick skull. Atsumu admits that he did try his best to listen to his brother’s speech, but as his eyes wandered over the myriad of guests he found you. You were setting up some side dishes on a table, chatting happily with one of his teammates’ girlfriends. You smiled brightly, enjoying whatever the conversation was about. He smiled himself when you straightened, one hand on your hip and the other adjusting things on the table aimlessly.He could never get enough of you.

“Oi, are ya even listenin’ to me?” Osamu lightly smacking him in the head drew his attention away from you. He scowled at his brother, rubbing the spot he had hit. “Sorry, someone incredibly attractive caught my eye and I stopped listenin’ to ya.” Osamu rolled his eyes, glancing back over his shoulder to where you were standing. “Yer lucky she still puts up with yer shit. If I was her I wouldn’t want to put up with ya, let alone have a kid with ya.” “Are ya jealous ‘Samu? I can help ya find someone, all ya gotta do is ask!” Osamu glared at the grill, carefully moving the meat around. “As if I’d trust ya to hook me up with someone. I’m good on my own.”

“That’s what everyone says until they meet someone worth their time ‘Samu.” Atsumu turned to see you walking towards them. He stepped to meet you, wrapping his arms around you and pressing a brief kiss to your lips. ”How ya feelin’, angel?” he asked, rubbing his fingers in circles on your lower back. He heard a soft groan escape your pretty lips as you melted against him. “Excited” you admitted. “What else needs done? I can do it while ya sit for a bit. Take a break and rely on yer husband.” You giggled into his chest, pulling back to kiss his lips again. “Deal.” Atsumu smiled, leading you to a comfortable chair by the rest of the partygoers and helping you to settle into it. “I love ya,” he whispered as he kissed the top of your head, feeling you squeeze his hand as you mirrored his words.

* * *

Atsumu helped you carry the brightly colored unicorn cake out to the table where your daughter was waiting. She was sitting on Osamu’s lap, her eyes wide as she told her uncle all about playing with the other kids. Osamu had always been good with her, listening attentively and even going so far as to feign surprise or fear when she requires a more expressive reaction. It was odd for outsiders to see the usually stoic chef appear so soft, but everyone in the family knew that Osamu loved his niece as if she was his own child. He would often spoil her with surprise treats when she visited his shop, and she would always bring him a new drawing to hang on the bulletin board behind the counter. Atsumu was relieved to see his twin and his daughter have such a close bond, knowing that his brother would be able to step in if anything were to ever happen to him.

Atsumu slid the cake onto the table before her, watching as her little honey eyes grew even wider. Joy filled her little face as she scanned the bright cake. You lit five little candles for her, watching her closely as the guests joined in singing to her. She leaned real close to the cake, sucking in a big breath. “Don’t forget to make a wish bug,” Atsumu reminded her, holding back a chuckle as she snapped her head towards him in fear. Her little eyes crossed a little as she thought about her wish. “I wish that the baby in mommy’s belly will be a girl so that I have a sister to play dress up with!” She sucked in a deep breath before blowing out her candles, clapping her little hands wildly as the flames dissipated.

She was completely oblivious to the shocked look on your face as your wide eyes met Atsumu’s honey ones. His jaw was dropped, his mouth open as he looked over to you. “Are we-” You cut off his question, only nodding your head quickly. Atsumu stepped around the table, swooping you into his arms and burying his head in your neck as he hugged you against him. “Sorry, ‘Tsum, I was waiting to tell ya, but I guess this little princess had other plans,” you giggled, returning his hug as you wrapped your arms beneath his. “Ya know I would be happy to hear it regardless of how ya told me. ‘M just glad ya still want this with me.” You pulled back, one hand cupping his cheek. “There’s no one else in this world I’d rather have as the father to my kids, Tsum. You’re a great dad, and an excellent husband.” “God, I love ya so damn much YN.” “We love you too babe, now go cut the cake before your princess has a meltdown.”


	18. Patience, Baby ft. Komori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komori goes to the Olympics, hoping that chasing his dreams won’t make him miss out on one of the biggest events in his life.

## LATE JANUARY

Komori loves his job. Getting to play for one of the V-League teams was a dream come true for the libero, and when he received the invitation to play on the National team for the upcoming summer Olympics he was thrilled! You were just as overjoyed, having watched your husband work tirelessly to continue growing as a player. This was the moment where all of his dreams would come true. 

The only thing that could drown out Komori’s excitement over his team’s success in the climb to the Olympics was the little bomb that you dropped: “I’m pregnant ‘Toya.” The world had just fallen away, leaving only you and him standing there. You had watched as his face shifted between excitement and guilt. “Hey,” you said quietly as you cupped his cheeks, “don’t go down that path.” You knew that he was thinking that he wouldn’t be able to support you as much with his training schedule for the Olympics, and eventually the Olympics themselves. “But YN, I don’t want to miss this. I want to be here for you, not travelling for practices and games.”

“You will be supporting me, but you’ll also be chasing your dream. Don’t give up on this. **We** will be here when you return. I promise.” You pressed a soft to his lips, reassuring him that everything was okay.

* * *

## EARLY JULY

Komori stood in the entryway to the house you shared. He had a suitcase packed and ready to go for his long stay in Tokyo. He would be staying there for the next three weeks as his team practiced and prepared for the upcoming Olympic games. He had argued that he could make the trek to Tokyo by train every day in an attempt to stay at home with you, but you wouldn’t hear it. He had a team that was relying on him, and you were more than capable of taking care of yourself while he was away.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay? I can just call the coach and-” You didn’t let him finish, instead you simply pushed him and his suitcase out of the open door, a knowing smile on your face. “We’ll be fine babe. Go and bring us home some gold!” Komori sighed, giving up on trying to convince your stubborn self to let him stay. He gripped your hips lightly as he leaned in to give you one more kiss, before dropping to his knee. He rubbed the sides of your very pregnant belly soothingly, pressing his forehead against your belly button. “I don’t know why you’d wait for me, little one, but if you do, I promise to make myself worth that wait.”

You felt tears beginning to sting at the corners of your eyes as your husband whispered his sweet wish to your unborn child. You reached a hand out to car your fingers through Komori’s hair, giggling when you felt the baby kick in response to the sound of his dad’s voice. “I guess you have your answer, ‘Toya!” He stood, kissing you again, his hands still resting on your belly. “Call me if you need me. I’ll be here in a heartbeat, promise.” “I know babe. Now hurry up before you miss the bus!”

* * *

## LATE JULY

_Dododododo dododododo click_

“Hey babe!” You greeted your husband cheerily as you relaxed on your large bed, several pillows stuffed behind and around you. Komori looked exhausted, the long practices wearing away at his usual energy when you call. Their Olympic match was only a few days away, so you could only imagine how hard they were all pushing themselves. “You look tired.” He only nodded, his eyes fluttering slightly.

The cramping in your stomach caused you to wince slightly, mostly out of discomfort and not actual pain. Komori’s eyes snapped wide open as he saw the movement, his body immediately leaning closer to his phone. “YN?” he asked nervously, his fingers gripping the bed next to him tightly. “Don’t worry ‘Toya, it’s just false contractions. I’ve been having them all week. They’re perfectly normal. They don’t even hurt that badly, they just feel weird. I’m fine, the baby is fine. **We are fine.** ” He let the tension in his shoulders ease a little, trusting your words.

You knew he was still a little on edge, and an idea popped into your head to help him calm down. “I’m going to send you a link to a story, do you want to read it to the baby? I’m sure he misses hearing your voice.” Komori nodded, pulling his phone closer and opening the link you sent him. He watched as you attached a large pair of headphones to your belly, giving him a thumbs up when they were situated and connected. “Hey little one,” he started, a smile forming on his lips as you adjusted the headphones where the baby had kicked them loose.

_“One the night you were born, the moon smiled with such wonder that the stars peeked in to see you and the night wind whispered ‘Life will never be the same’.”_

* * *

## EARLY AUGUST

Komori was finally home, settled into bed beside you, his face leaning against the side of your sore stomach. He spoke softly as he whispered stories into your skin, just loud enough for you and the baby to hear. Your eyes were fluttering shut as you let his voice lull you to sleep. A while later, he sat up, staring down at your peaceful figure as you snored softly. He was happy to be home, and happier still to know that he hadn’t missed the birth of his first child. He laid down beside you, covering you with a soft sheet as he loosely draped his arm over your belly and buried his face into your hair before slipping off to sleep himself.

“Motoya.” The distressed sound of your voice pulled Komori from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, pushing up onto his elbow to see you sitting up beside him. Your hands were shaking as you clenched your jaw. “What’s wrong love?” Seeing you in pain startled him awake, concern immediately flooding his body. Your (e/c) eyes turned to meet his dark ones, pain, fear and joy mingling in your irises. “I’m pretty sure I’m in labor.”

The next few hours passed on a blur of rushing to the hospital, pacing the floor of your room, and rubbing your back to help ease you through the painful contractions. Before Komori knew it, the shrill cries of his son echoed in the small room. The baby was alive and well, with ten fingers and ten toes. He was overjoyed.

A short while later, as you lay in the hospital bed, sleeping soundly, the soft coos and cries of his son stirred Komori from his light slumber. He walked to the small bassinet where the baby was resting, gently scooping the tightly wrapped bundle into his arms. He walked the length of the room, gently rocking his arms.

“Thank you for waiting for me little one.”


End file.
